Ambereyes
by MidnightCat 5
Summary: What happens when ordinary teenage 14 years old girl Lily gets killed in a car accident and meets a silver lion who gives her the chance to be reborn into the Warrior world? ADVENTURE! NEW TWISTS! Ok maybe that's a bit weird . . . WARNING FOR OC'S - COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Erin Hunter's characters and ideas, but I do own my characters.**

I run across the street, rushing to get home. My house comes into view as I sprint down the tree lined street. One more street and I will make it . . . The black car leaves skid marks as it continues to graze the road, slowing ever so slightly before it hits me and shatters all of my bones.

Bright, glittering stars hang around my head. The ground is a pearly-silver, stable and soft at once. I stand up slowly, regaining my balance after a few attempts. Once my legs know how to support my weight I look around to meet the confused eyes of a ghostly man.

"Where am I? Is this heaven? Where's Phoebe . . ." the man trails off and just continues to stand and look confused. On closer inspection, I see many others around me, just ordinary everyday people standing around.

The people around me all turn to face something behind me with amazement on their faces. The soft approach of padded feet comes up from behind me; I do not need to turn to face the new arrival to know that it is a breathtaking sight as a sigh ripples through the silvery people. I turn to face the new arrival slowly and cautiously, freezing as my dreamy eyes become bright with curiosity. A majestic silver lion stands before me, his mane and silvery head glowing with immortality and wisdom, he stands there with a strange graceful beauty making him flawless.

"This is the place where previous souls are converted to their new life," the soft rumble of the silver lion, sends a tingling sensation down my spine "you shall be the first to be converted to your new life out of today's deaths."

The lion appears to pause waiting for a response to his statements, but surprisingly I have none as I already knew that I was dead. Looking expectantly, he carries on once again "You are also the only soul who will be reborn on the planet earth,"

"Why?" I say, confusion and puzzlement clouds my caution and confidence from before. After all I am only a fourteen year old girl who has just died, I think I do have a right to be traumatized I think crossly to myself.

"You are the only one I will be taking any way," the lion says correcting himself, with a hint of a smile in his voice.

Glittering dust and shine swirls and dances in amongst the ghost people causing panic and alarm, but slowly and gradually more animals and forms appear from the dust. A pure white wolf stands to my left, a golden eagle to my right, a black horse behind and thousands more in the millions of people.

The lion walks calmly through the confusion towards me and asks me quietly "Do you have any requests to what sort of cat you are going to be reborn as?" To this I rack my brains and try to think of something, after all it is not every day you are told that you can chose your next life.

"Umm, have you heard of the Warriors series by Erin Hunter?" I ask the lion expecting him to laugh at my request, but he merely nods.

"Which clan do you want to be born in?" He asks, his rumbling soft voice taking me seriously.

"Thunder clan please," I answer a little too quickly, "I would really like to have Firestar as my leader and Graystripe the deputy and Leopardstar, Blackstar and Onestar as the other leaders," I add on as an afterthought, "but the rest is all up to you; my soul mate and that . . ." I trail off as I look up to stare into a amused cat face with his whiskers twitching.

"Is there anything else you would like to add?" He asks calmly and patiently, wisdom and amusement shaking the ground softly.

I stop to think carefully. "I would like to retain my human memories," I say, my voice trembling slightly as I realise the enormity of the situation.  
"Do not worry," the lion says gently, "You'll see them every ten lives in which you will live as a family again."

My eyes widen and my startled mind tries to ask more, but it is too late as the world has become a silver glittering mist.


	2. Game Over

It seems like ages have passed since the day I died or was born, but in reality it is probably only a few months ago. I think about this as I try to run out of the nursery as gracefully as possible, but end up flat on my face. It is a blessing that I can still remember my human memories, but also a hindrance as I can still remember walking on only two feet instead of four paws. Cinderpelt is naturally concerned about my lack of balance, but has come to the conclusion that I will have obtained a more normal balance before I become an apprentice. Luckily my cat brain hasn't bothered to try to learn how to speak English and has gone straight into talking cat.

The smells of the nursery are refreshing and sharp in my head compared to my human memories. The one thing that is the most annoying is craning my head to look up at everything and being so close to the ground.

"Come on Amberkit! Let's go out and play with the apprentices!" Starkit calls, her eager silvery face glowing with enthusiasm.

"Yeah! Hurry up Amberkit!" Batkit calls impatiently, black tail swishing back and forth.

"I'm coming, you mouse-brained fools!" I yowl back to them racing across the nursery.

"Hey! Who said you were allowed out of the nursery!"Brook and Ferncloud call.

"But mum . . . you said that we are too big for the nursery and should go outside more often anyway." Starkit whines and lectures all-knowingly.

"Yeah, that's right," Batkit meows; "besides I need to test how strong I am and thrash Berrypaw" I grin at Batkit's Sasuke Uchiha manner, it's so amusing and kawaii.

"Alright then, but don't be a pain to the apprentices," Brook meows warningly, "they have enough to think about already."

"Yes mum!" we call over our shoulders as we all squeeze through the nursery's tunnel at once.

...

"Ok guys here's the plan I'll distract the target (Berrypaw) while you guys in go in for the kill," I meow enthusiastically, human intelligence is sooooo useful.

"Alright! That's a great plan!" Starkit meows excitedly as well, from our makeshift hiding spot.

"Hey what do you think Batkit," I ask hoping I impressed him.

"Whatever, your plan sucks," he says easily, looking bored, "I think I might just use my own plan and take him down by myself,"

"Well . . . ok," I say feeling hurt, "if that is what you want."

"You jerk! I'm sure Amberkit and I will make a heaps better team than you mouse-brained fool!" Starkit yowls, nearly destroying our cover, "Come- on Amberkit let's execute that plan of yours!" Trust Starkit I think to myself, to make me smile again.

"Ok Starkit let's move over to that bush over there I'm sure it'll make great cover," I meow confidently to her. Starkit grins showing her sharp needle-like teeth, as we stalk away from Batkit.

...

The sharp morning air feels wonderful as it blows the fresh kill pile's warm and delicious smells against my face. The rich green trees look wonderful against the different coloured pelts of the many cats in the clearing. Weaving through the warriors and apprentices, I finally find Berrypaw sitting and talking with Mousepaw by the fresh kill pile.

"Did you hear about the trouble at the Shadowclan border," Berrypaw demanded to his brother, "a Shadow clan patrol attacked Hazelpaw's patrol for no reason,"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down you idiot," Mousepaw whispers furiously, attracting a few curious glances, "anyway . . . what happened."

"Well apparently, the Shadow clan patrol had picked up the scent of a foreign cat and immediately decided it was a Thunder clan cat," Berrypaw pauses for effect his face filled with scorn.

"So that's why they attacked?" Mousepaw states rather than questioning.

"Yeah, that's right . . ." I creep closer toward them this mission has taken a big turn of events.

I hear a twig creak a little behind me and glance back to see Starkit kneading the ground in patiently. No! I think waving my tail (the signal for: WAIT). Ok just a little closer.

"Those mouse-brained idiots!" Mousepaw growls softly, "Shadow clan has some nerve using that excuse!"

"Enough of that now I have some more important news to tell you," Berrypaw whispers excitedly.

"Well what is it?"

"That Cloudtail the leader of the patrol muttered 'It really is true, Cinderpelt's vision is really coming true, the-" Berrypaw is cut off abruptly by Bramble claw; "Isn't it about time we should start training now Berrypaw!"

"Yeah Ok!" Berrypaw yowls enthusiastically, "I'll tell you the rest later," he mutters quietly into Mousepaw's ear.

...

Ok here's our chance, I race after Berrypaw's longer stride. I can feel the firm ground beneath me being pierced and gripped by my sharp claws as I fly after my prey. The rushing wind created by the speed of running and the sharp clarity of sensing the much softer breeze in the trees. Silver flashes by my side as Starkit catches up to me, we both prepare to leap onto his flank and . . . a black shadow leaps silently from behind Brambleclaw his grey eyes glinting as a bullet does in shining moonlight. With several bounds he has caught his prey in one big and terrifying joke as Berrypaw scrambles to a halt, staring at those long glinting claws leaping at his face. Without hesitation or effort Batkit flips Berrypaw over onto his back and finally after flicking out all his claws, threateningly rests a paw on Berrypaw's exposed belly. I can almost guess which two words Batkit would mew quietly as he rests his gaze on Berrypaw's shocked face . . . "Game over."


	3. Secrets

"And you call yourself an apprentice?" Batkit asks in his all-knowing superior voice.

"Well, well Berrypaw it looks like we'll have to do some extra training now that you have been beaten so easily by a kit," Brambleclaw meows cheerily trying to lighten the situation.

An awkward pause ensues as the frozen cats in the clearing, start moving and going back to their daily schedule. Batkit simply lowers his paw and stalks off, followed by the shocked gaze of Berrypaw.

"What is that freak?" Berrypaw mutters under his breath as he eventually follows Brambleclaw out of the camp.

Starkit and I hurry after Batkit our shocked gazes plastered across our faces.

"Batkit! Come here right now!"Brook yells from the nursery's entrance. Starkit and I start to follow.

"No not you two! Only Batkit!" she yells again.

...

"Well Batkit sure thrashed Berrypaw didn't he?" Starkit meows trying to break the silence.

"Yeah he did," I meow lamely.

"I wonder if-"

"It's ok I don't mind that we didn't do anything as exciting as Batkit, it's just . . ." I start to trail off in a mutter.

"It's just what?" Starkit asks curious.

"I wonder if . . . I think we should go and see what mum says to Batkit!" I say suddenly enthusiastic.

"Ok! Mum will probably be turning him into crow food at the moment!" Starkit meows cheered.

We creep along the soft ground nearing the wall of the nursery. I search along it until finally I find a small hole so that we can hear what is going on.

"I thought I told you not to bother the apprentices!" Brook scolds.

"I wasn't, I was simply setting up a small and simple ambush that should fully qualify as playing," Batkit answers coolly. Something's not right, but I just can't put my finger on it, wait I mean paw, but since I got a human . . .

"You ok Amberkit?" Starkit mews softly.

"Uh yeah."

"You call that playing," Brook questions sternly and exasperated, "no kit in existence that I know of has been able to do that, let alone to an apprentice,"

"Yes, but I am nearly an apprentice anyway so technically it was an apprentice on an-" Batkit meows boredly.

"I won't tolerate you talking to me like that anymore . . ." Brook growls.

"Oh won't you? Then I think I might just leave," Batkit growls, "so you won't have to hear anymore of me speaking to you like _that_."

My eyes widen in shock at Batkit's brutal and aggressive behaviour, I turn to face Starkit who also appears to be in shock.

...

"Come on let's go round to the entrance and meet him," I meow to Starkit, already heading towards the entrance. I scamper towards Batkit's small black shape and crash into an orange pelt.

"Amberkit, what is happening that is so exciting in the nursery, for you to be in such a hurry?" Firestar asks politely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Firestar!" I say bowing my head and staring intently at my chocolate brown paws.

"That's alright, but next time watch where you're going, otherwise there are going to be quite a few annoyed cats in this clan, not mention a few bumps on your head," He meows amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"Not that there aren't any already," Firestar adds, muttering under his breath.

"What other annoyed cats?" I ask confused.

"Oh no it's nothing much, don't worry about it," Firestar meows with a fake cheeriness. "Ahh Batkit, just the cat I was looking for or should I say kit," Batkit stops reluctantly in his tracks and turns to meet Firestar's green eyes.

"Why do you seek a young cat like me Firestar?" Batkit meows unfazed by the fact he is talking to the clan leader.

"I was actually wondering whether I could speak to you in my den." Firestar meows. Batkit nods his head, silver eyes flashing with suspicion.

...

"Wow!" Starkit exclaims, "Batkit is going to talk to Firestar in his den!"

"I know and it looks like it has something to do with all of the glares he is getting right now," I mutter looking at all of the angry and curious glares Batkit is receiving.

"Yeah, you're right they are staring at him!" Starkit meows loudly.

"Mousebrain, keep your voice down," I say, remembering this morning's conversation. What is Cinderpelt's prophecy?

"Sorry Amberkit," Starkit mews apologetically, eyes wide with curiosity.

"I think we should go and eaves drop on Batkit and Firestar," I mew softly, new determination brewing in my amber eyes.

"What? That's the sort of mouse-brained plan that's going to get us turned into crow food," Starkit exclaims loudly.

"Stupid furball keep your voice down, besides you agreed to eaves drop on Batkit and mum earlier what's the difference?" I ask.

"The difference is that Batkit is now talking to clan leader and not our mother!" Starkit growls furiously.

"Alright fair enough, you don't have to come, but I'm going anyway," I meow determined.

"Ok ok, I'm coming," Starkit meows, alarmed that I am already heading towards the den.

...

"I really think this is a bad idea," Starkit whispers for the tenth time.

"I told you that you didn't have to come," I reply for the tenth time.

"But then you would-"

"Ok here we go," I whisper excitedly, "we should be able to hear what they are saying about now!"

" So that's why I have been treated differently ," Batkit's cool voice reaches our twitching ears.

"How has he been treated differently?" Starkit asks.

"Shhh,"

" . . . and that is why they are glaring at her as well, isn't it?" Batkit asks accusingly.

"Who do you mean?" Firestar asks trying to act confused.

"You know exactly who I mean!" Batkit accuses.

"How dare he speak to the clan leader like that . . ." Starkit whispers furiously.

I lean forward straining to hear the next words, the world and its smells, sights and noises don't seem to matter at the moment. My existence seems to hang only on these words. They could prove that I wasn't just imagining the glares I knew I was receiving as well as Batkit.

" Oh you mean_ her_," Firestar meows . . .


	4. Amberpaw

"AAAAchoooooooooooooo!" Starkit sneezes, "excuse me."

"Why did you have to sneeze right when we were about to find out who the heris!" I whisper furiously.

"Oh that's what they were saying, I couldn't hear half of their conversation," Starkit meows.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Um . . . well," Starkit mumbles.

...

"No you can't tell her about it at all!" Firestar meows threateningly.

"Why not?" Batkit asks in a cocky manner.

"It just is none of your concern ok," Firestar states, "You can go now, but don't do anything that will make a nuisance of yourself,"

"Why not?" Batkit meows sarcastically.

"Because if you do I'll suspend your apprentice ceremony," Firestar meows amusement dancing lightly in his tone.

...

"Come on Starkit, let's go before we get caught!" I meow urgently.

"Alright! Coming!" Starkit meows alarmed once again.

We hurriedly back out of our hiding spot and make it just in time to meet Batkit at the front of Firestar's den.

"So why did Firestar want to speak to you?" I ask casually, curiosity lightly touching my question.

"That is none of your business," Batkit meows firmly.

"Why not?" I ask mimicking his tone. Batkit's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Were you eaves dropping?" he asks coldly, silver eyes glinting with a hard edge.

"We don't have to answer you!" Starkit meows furiously, "I thought that being siblings and all, you would tell us what is going, but obviously I am mistaken!" Wow! I have never seen Starkit so angry in this life before.

"Siblings aren't that great you know," Batkit meows softly, "they can quite easily betray you and take away everything that makes your life meaningful." I stare stunned at his black shape as it stalks off to the nursery.

"He has some nerve that stupid furball!" Starkit spits. I wonder if it's possible that . . . my thoughts trail off as Starkit's startling blue eyes peer at me.

"Um . . . Amberkit I was just wondering if you would be ok if I went and spent some time with Cinderpelt?"Starkit asks her voice tinged with concern.

"Yeah that's ok," I say still out of it, "you go and have fun."

"Thanks Amberkit! I knew you would understand!" Starkit meows cheerily, the fight already forgotten.

...

I wander back over to the nursery to find Brook or Batkit and something to do. As I reach the entrance I notice that the sun is already starting to set, turning the leaves a golden green. It looks just like a honey star melting into the leafy horizon. I can almost imagine the sun's honey rays melting into the lake's orange waters, framed by dark swaying reeds.

"Amberkit and Starkit I want both of you back in the nursery right now!" Brooks voice carries over the clearing.

"Coming!" I meow and race through the tunnel leaping onto Batkit's back. I feel myself fly through the air and land heavily on the ground.

"What was that for?" I hear Starkit, hissing furiously at Batkit.

"She caught me off guard so I reacted as quickly as I could to keep myself safe," Batkit meows calmly.

"But that's not necessarily keeping her safe is it?"Starkit spits, her eyes a dark blue against grey fur in the darkening light, "It's always all about you!"

...

That night I snuggle into Brook's fur to keep warm; Starkit's scent is beside me and Batkit's scent is by its self a little to the right of me. I watch little flashes of silver peep through the roof of the nursery and eventually fall asleep.

...

"Come on wake up Amberkit!" Starkit's voice appears to be bouncing on top of me.

"Wha-t is going on?" I yawn sleepily trying to stretch my cramped back.

"It's our ceremony!" Starkit meows, excitedly kneading the ground to prove it.

'What? It's our what?" I ask, suddenly wide awake.

Senses clarified, I can hear Batkit complaining as Brook grooms his fur and cats gathering beneath Firestar's den. The air is sharp and clear, the smells of warm cats fluffing out their fur against the chilling morning air is comforting and nerve racking. I can feel adrenaline shaking my body, twitching my whiskers and flicking my ears. We have been waiting for this moment for such a long time I can't believe it has finally come.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey . . ." thump, thump.

"You'll be alright," Brook meows encouragingly.

"Yeah if there's anyone who is most likely to muck up it's me," Starkit meows jokingly. Batkit simply sits there with his tail twitching impatiently, wanting to become an apprentice sooner.

"Batkit, this is a proud day for Thunderclan . . ."Firestar meows to the listening cats, ". . . from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Batpaw." Some of the cats below start shifting from paw to paw agitated, tails twitching furiously.

"Graystripe, you are ready for an apprentice you'll be Batpaw's mentor." a quiet whispering breaks out in amongst the clan, narrowed eyes glare at Batpaw. ". . . and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of Thunderclan."

I can see Batpaw's eyes cold and hard as he touches his nose to Graystripe's. The clan has a hesitant pause before they start cheering Batpaw's name, Berrypaw doesn't say a word throughout the whole ceremony.

...

Starkits's ceremony doesn't have any pauses and whispering during it. She only receives warm smiles and shining eyes from Brook and the clan, unlike Batpaw.

". . .Your next medicine cat will be Starpaw."Cinderpelt meows.

"Starpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Cinderpelt?" Firestar asks.

" Yes, Firestar!" Starpaw exclaims.

"Then at the half-moon you must travel to Moonpool, to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats," Cinderpelt finishes. Starpaw bumps her nose into Cinderpelt's and ends up rubbing it for the rest of the ceremony. Maybe now that Starpaw is Cinderpelt's apprentice we can find out what the prophecy is . . .

...

"Amberkit," Brook whispers quietly.

"What?" I whisper back.

"Firestar has just called you . . ."

I sit there embarrassed for the rest of the ceremony, only just managing to keep my gaze from my paws.

"Sorreltail, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Amberpaw's mentor. . . "I shift my gaze to Brook and see her eyes shining up at me.

Tug, I feel my heart longing for my real mum and dad. I never even graduated from high school let alone university in my old life. I wonder why that is? What was so important that fate needed my existence here rather than there? I touch my nose softly to Sorreltail's still thinking about my old life, in a daze even as the clan chant my new name; Amberpaw.

"Come on Amberpaw it's time to take the grand tour!"Starpaw meows excitedly. I grin to myself; one of the benefits I guess is getting to have the sister I have always dreamed about! I race over to Starpaw's silvery form and Batpaw's which is slowly disappearing into the leafy shadows.


	5. Shadows

**Ok this chapter might be a bit confusing at first but it is necessary to the plot! (ish)**

**Here are some of the new characters (in order of appearance):**

**Pine shadow- a muscular brown tabby tom, with amber eyes, ranked 2nd  
Dark shadow- dark grey tabby tom, with charcoal eyes, ranked 1st  
Day shadow- white and ginger patched she cat, with amber eyes, Deputy  
Fire shadow- orange she cat, with green eyes, ranked 9th  
Ghost shadow- long haired grey she cat with white chest and paws, gold eyes, ranked 7th  
Honey coloured tom with dark green eyes, he appears to be the leader of the shadows.**

**Shadow's Pov**

A cold wind blows through creaking trees, as a grey twilight covers a shadowy clearing. Cat eyes glow in the darkening air as they sit still and quiet watching the show intently. A startled bird takes to flight fluttering its wings desperately trying to escape fear. A few more seconds of watching is taken, as they confirm their results. Silently they cross the clearing to the winner of the game. The wind smells cold and sharp in the black night, the smell of pine needles rushes in the breeze. The sweet scent of warm sticky crimson, pooling and sinking into the dirt is left to become stagnant and rotten as the dark blood begins to cool into a slippery mess.

"So how does it feel to become one of the legendary shadows?" a brown tabby meows from a tree as he makes his way to the ground.

"There's no need to rub it into her face, Pine shadow," a dark grey tabby meows softly, deadly intent hidden just below the surface of his charcoal eyes.

"There's no need even for that," meows another cat calmly and clearly, with a certain amount of power hanging in her words. Her orange and white patched pelt comes to sit beside a shaking orange one, "This is one of your first _kills_ isn't it?"

The orange cat nods, her bloodstained paws shaking and scratched flank stinging.

"You do realise that all of this unnecessary killing is necessary to prevent more occurring?" the orange and white she cat meows, "after all it is us that strives to achieve world peace and this testing is necessary to confirm that you are one of the elite," she pauses as silent wind blows through the darkened trees, "that can rid the world of the many threats to peace."

"Yes Day shadow, I'm sure she has memorised those exact words perfectly, after all look at who her dear mentor was . . . or maybe you shouldn't" Pine shadow's leering glare smirks.

"That's enough," meows the dark grey tabby, "or do I have to remind you where _your_ place is?" Pine shadow looks slightly stung at these words as a scowl slips onto his face.

"Ya know Dark shadow I would-" a grey she cat with a white chest and paws starts.

"Ghost shadow would you please hold your tongue for the moment," a honey coloured cat meows cheerfully, only a slight undercurrent of irritation visible, "I have some wonderful news, we have a new shadow to join our ranks and help purify this world of those who seek to destroy the peace or are potential threats to it!"

"Congratulations, your new name shall be Fire shadow," Day shadow meows genuinely happy, "I'm only sorry that you can't have a proper ceremony as we have a challenging and extremely important mission being undertaken as we are speaking."

"Yes that is quite correct," the honey coloured cat meows, "and from what I have seen here, your skills and capabilities are perfect for what it requires!"

"Day shadow, could you please fill her in on all of the details."

"Yes, I shall immediately" Day shadow meows respectfully, bowing her head as she does.

"Brilliant! I couldn't have asked for a more perfect deputy." the honey coloured cat proclaims as he disappears into the night's shadows.

...

"Pine shadow and Ghost shadow," Day shadow meows monotonously, "could you please clear the clearing and then join Dark shadow and I at the mission's base." She then wraps her tail around Fire Shadow and leads her from the clearing into the darkened night.

Pine shadow is murderous as he glares at Day shadow's already invisible shape, his eyes are barely even slits.

"I'm assuming you are capable of doing a job as simple as that Pine shadow?" Dark shadow meows calmly breaking Pine shadow's murderous glare, "or do I need to kittysit you to make sure you're alright?"

"Damn you Dark shadow!" Pine shadow spits, "just because you have become the number one assassinator in the shadows doesn't mean you can be so cocky!"

"I'm sorry, but obviously I bruised Pine's ego when I took his place," Dark shadow meows his charcoal eyes glinting partly amused, partly deadly, "being the second best is obviously not good enough for you."

"Alright if you think you're so good why don't you fight me right here and now!" Pine shadow hisses his amber eyes blazing and powerful muscles tensed.

"Ok, but it's your loss, after all you're gonna lose," Dark shadow meows, charcoal eyes taunting as he unsheathes his claws.

"Stop it Pine shadow! This is completely pointless, let's just get this mousebrained job done and over with," Ghost shadow meows loudly.

"You should listen to your mate more often Pine shadow," Dark shadow meows softly in his superior tone, "That way we could keep the peace in the shadows and the world at the same time, isn't that right Ghost shadow?"

"Just shut up and leave us alone!" Ghost shadow growls softly.

"Ok, just make sure that you two actually complete the job?" Dark shadow meows calm and cool once again.

"Yes of course we will, you can go with Day shadow and Fire shadow now to catch up on your mission," Ghost shadow replies with a briskness, to the empty air filled with the soft silence of a skilled killer.

...

"What happened to you Dark shadow you used to be so kind?" Ghost shadow mews softly to the chilling air, her arrogance for once forgotten.

"He got promoted that's what!" Pine shadow meows mutinously, "think the stress and pressure of the job is getting to him?"

"You know you shouldn't say things to loudly," Ghost shadow meows in a lighter tone, "after all the shadows might hear you!"

The two cats move silently towards a dark mound of fur mattered with slippery crimson. Its paws are tensed and stiff still trying to block that final death blow. Its eyes are still open with the will to survive burning and pride only just visible below their glassy surfaces, a cold grey instead of a soft blue.

"You know you shouldn't have teased Fire shadow about her mentor," Ghost shadow mews softly as she looks at the grim scene.

"Yeah I know," Pine shadow meows softly and bleakly as he too remembers "I think all of the shadows were hurt and scarred by how brutal it truly is."

"Yes . . . you would have to be twisted not to feel it, that is why we know how to take a life and how much each of them is worth," Ghost shadow mews softly.

"There is only one cat that wouldn't have been touched when they killed their mentor . . . and watched the moments and dreams that they shared appear before their eyes and disappear as they killed him or her," Pine shadow meows, devoid of emotion.

"You mean him?"

"Yes that is exactly who I mean."

...

"You didn't, did you?" Day shadow asks light heartedly.

"I just had to, he's been getting on my nerves for a while now," Dark shadow meows coolly.

"You know you shouldn't push him over the edge so much,"

"Yeah, I shouldn't really," Dark shadow meows seriously, "but after what he said to Fire shadow I think he deserves it,"

"I mean look at her," he meows softly to Day shadow so only she could hear.

The small orange form of Fire shadow walks quietly along, her eyes shadowed and unreadable, as she remembers training with her mentor, hearing his praise. Now understanding why he thought she would make it while all his past students hadn't, that was why he was alive. The shock in realising that she would have to kill him and the pride and willingness in his voice as he told her to kill him, how he wanted her to kill him and become a shadow. To finally make it where all his over students had failed, how he couldn't stand to kill another one of his students . . .  
"Please end this horrible existence of mine so I can be judged by Starclan . . . I am sorry Fire light or should I say Fire shadow to have burdened you with my death . . ."

The night blows a cold breeze through another clearing, a clearing being watched and assessed by shadows as to whether the inhabitants are a threat or not . . .

**Please tell me what you thought about the chapter because I don't know whether I should include this side of the plot and whether it was a waste of time or not. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Look forward to hear about what you think!  
MidnightCat 5 **


	6. Answers

**Starpaw's Pov**

I am dreaming, and I know it. I whirl around in the camp's clearing, dark trees pressing the barriers of it in the moonless night. Starpelt can hardly be seen as charcoal clouds drift over its glittering radiance. I smell the night's air in fear as I just notice a foreign scent coming from the darkened trees, the scent of other cats. I can't tell which clan they are from as I spin around trying to cover my back in the open space. The shadows of the trees appear to be creeping closer, legs and paws forming as they close in on the dens of our clan's sleeping cats. The shadowed cats keep advancing while I try to wake the others, I flash my silver paws at them, but my claws seem to glide through their dark bodies.

"The black one we have come for the black one, the one with the shadowed heart," the cats whisper, "The rest are a threat, only he can help us in our mission."

"HELP!" I yowl in fear, they have almost reached the nursery now and I'm pressed up against the entrance. A chocolate brown pelt rushes in front of me, as I feel my feet collapse, its tail thrashes violently as it claws the shadows to bits. It's strange I think to myself, that cat looks just like Amberpaw, but it's too much older to be her.

"Starpaw, Starpaw!" the brown cat meows loudly in my ear as I black out.

...

"Starpaw, Starpaw! Wake up!" a loud voice meows panicked in my ear.

"Hmmm . . . what is it?" I mew sleepily as I struggle to get to my feet.

"Thank goodness you are ok!" Amberpaw meows a bit more normally.

"What happened?" I ask still exhausted from the fight in the dream.

"You were thrashing around in your sleep so we went to Cinderpelt to see if you were alright!" Amberpaws meows quickly recapping all of the events in one breath, "it didn't really make much of a difference though, I was up all night wondering if you were alright!"

"Amberpaw, your sister needs rest at the moment and you are chattering at her none stop like an excited squirrel," Cinderpelt's calm voice meows, "maybe you could tell your mother that Starpaw is ok and then actually start your training with Sorreltail,"

Amberpaw looks undecided for a few seconds then looks questioningly at me. I nod my head encouragingly and finally see her brown tail disappearing from the entrance of the den.

"What exactly did you see in that dream of yours, Starpaw?" Cinderpaw asks calmly while I am still watching the dens entrance.

"How did you know I had a dream?" I ask slightly unnerved by how accurate she had been in her guess.

"Did you know that all dreams come from Starclan?" Cinderpelt asks, "And that twitching, thrashing and meowing in one's sleep is a common symptom of a dream."  
I gaze at her with a shocked face as I try to defrost my expression.

"Well I might as well tell you, considering that it isn't really a secret that I had a dream to you . . ." I say trailing off. "Here's how it began . . ."

**Amberpaw's (normal) Pov **

I drag my feet out of the medicine cat den. I had really wanted to find out what had happened to Starpaw in her dream! And what Cinderpelt's prophecy was. I sullenly trudge off to Brook to tell her the good news.

"Come on Amberpaw its time to start our training!" Sorreltail meows over the clearing enthusiastically.

"Coming!" I meow back as I trot off to Brook then rush back to Sorreltail.

"First off we are going to do some hunting and then we are going on the later patrol," Sorreltail tells me in her informative voice, "that way you can have a break in between." I nod my head to show my understanding and follow her out of the camp.

"The Grand Tour" of our territory had been wonderful. The small rushes of the lake on the breeze and the leafy sky disappearing of into the distance, it had been so spectacular. The books don't even get close to describing its beauty (sorry Erin Hunter). Hunting took my mind off the dream and prophecy, but it didn't stop my tummy from rumbling every time I caught a mouse. Eventually we finished taking all of the fresh kill into the camp so I could finally eat and take a nap.

...

The sun feels so nice when one is dozing in it on a mossy log, I think lazily. My slitted eyes watch insects and dust swirling in the cool breeze ruffling my fur. I contentedly close my eyes and begin to doze, simply enjoying the effect nature has on my sharpened senses.

"I wonder what this all could mean," Starpaw whispers quietly and secretively to Cinderpelt as they leave Firestar's den. My ears flick up and my tail twitches at the unwelcome and curious sound.

"I really don't know and it doesn't make much sense," Cinderpelt whispers back, "I think it is best if we leave the decision making to Firestar,"

"Yeah I guess you're right," Starpaw meows rather glumly. Cinderpelt chuckles at Starpaw's grumpy face. I slowly get up and follow them, but hear nothing more of their mysterious conversation.

...

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting," Firestar meows over the clearing. I turn reluctantly from my stalking and walk over to the clearing.

Once all of the cats are settled, Firestar begins to talk, "I have called this clan meeting to give you a simple warning," Firestar pauses letting his statement sink in, "as some of you may know Cinderpelt had a prophecy; lightning, water, gale and darkness must be harmonious when faced with shadow," the warriors all begin murmuring among themselves while the apprentices whisper nervously to each other.

"Last night Starpaw our newly appointed medicine apprentice had another dream . . ." Firestar pauses once again eyes drifting into the distance, "it spoke of the shadows once again coming closer to this clan and that they will steal one of our cats." The cats cried with outrage at this though some threw vicious glances at Batpaw.

"So for the moment all cats must be with another cat at all times and all border patrols must take extra caution along the Shadowclan border," Firestar meows calmly after the camp is quiet once more, "does anyone have any questions"

"Are the shadows Shadowclan?" Berrypaw asks boldly.

"I am not sure at the moment, but it never hurts to be careful," Firestar answers, only a small flash of uncertainty lights his eyes. The clan sits still for a while, wanting more yet fearing the answers. Eventually the meeting is broken up and everyone goes off to their duties, most whispering and muttering amongst themselves.

I wonder if this means the clans are going to be plunged into war against an unknown enemy, I think excitedly.

"You know you shouldn't be excited about this new danger," a silvery pelt meows quietly.

"Why's that?" I ask matching her voice.

"What Firestar said that was in my dream wasn't all of it," Starpaw meows concerned.

"What else was there?" I ask getting more freaked out by Starpaw's unnatural quietness.

"The shadows kept whispering that they wanted only one cat, 'the black one, the one with the shadowed heart'," she whispered even quieter.

"What does that mean?" I ask her nervously, fearing the answer.

"There is only one cat in this entire clan that could match that description!" Starpaw exclaims in a panicked voice, her eyes wide and unnerved.

"Batpaw," I think and say it out loud.

...

"I'll do what I can," I meow, trying to sound confident and reassuring, "I will stay with him when he's not with his mentor and everything"

"Thanks Amberpaw, be careful," Starpaw meows, her eyes still troubled.

"Hurry up you slow slug! We are about to go on patrol," Sorreltail meows loudly so the whole camp can hear, but why should I care I have a whole lot more important mission on my hands . . . I mean paws. I race over to where Sorreltail and the others are waiting. Graystripe, Batpaw, Sorreltail, as well as Stormfur (dad) all watch me making my late entrance impatiently.

"Alright now that everyone's here we are going to patrol the Shadowclan border," Graystripe meows commandingly. Great! It looks like Firestar is going to fight fire with fire and put Batpaw right in the middle of danger, I think sarcastically. It's only a small nervous voice screaming danger and unnerving me. Right?

The trees creek softly in the golden light, it'll be dark by the time we get back to camp. The rustling and smells of other animals keep the forest alive as we pad silently through it. We reach the creek quickly and make sure we are all still there. I can feel the fur on my neck prickling as if we are being watched. The soft cool breeze lends me no new smells as I cast around nervously. The rushing water also seems to mark any soft sounds . . .

"Everyone we should keep moving now," Graystripe meows turning around to lead the way.

A soft rustle! Thumph!

"What business do you have with seeing me?"


	7. Moonlit Vigil

**Hey guys (those who are reading this fic)  
I know it's a bit late to be saying this but I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this fanfic, I love you guys so much!  
Thanks to you, this story now has 19 reviews and 520 hits, as well as fav storys and story alerts! Sooo excited! :)  
Anyways here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it!**

**I know I kind of added this a bit late, as I'm writing chapter 9! :) Hope it helps!**

**Pine shadow- a muscular brown tabby tom, with amber eyes, ranked 2nd  
Star shadow- a silver she-cat with black stripes and spots, with dark blue eyes, ranked 3rd  
Forest shadow- a tortoiseshell tom, with green eyes, ranked 5th **

"What business do you have with seeing me?"

I hear Batpaw's cold and calm voice meowing threateningly. I turn around quickly, feeling the air making my turn slower as I stir its natural flow. A tortoiseshell cat lies on its back while Batpaw's unsheathed claws rest on his exposed neck. The cat's green eyes flash angrily, almost in annoyance as they stare up at the tree tops.

"Is that Tawnypelt?" Graystripe meows bewildered.

"It can't be," Sorreltail meows in the same amount of shock, "Tawnypelt has amber eyes."

"Then who in Starclan is it?" Stormfur asks, as they all move closer to the foreign cat.

"State your business on Thunderclan territory," Graystripe asks calmly authority back in his voice.

"We don't do business with peace breakers," the cat spat, his voice instantly categorising him as male.

"What do you mean we?" Graystripe asks slightly confused. The cat simply grins an evil smile, revealing his fangs. "This we," the cat meows amused.

...

Two other cats leap out of the darkened trees their pelts like shadows in the fading sunset. A silver cat with black stripes and spots leaps onto Graystripes back. Her sleek body flashes, striking at Graystripe and Stormfur. The other cat a brown muscular tabby claws Sorreltail out of his path and eventually flings her into a tree leaving her stunned and bleeding on the ground. The brown tabby turns his amber gaze on me and stalks threateningly towards me. My body's muscles shudder violently with adrenaline and fear as I prepare to fight for my life. This cat is exactly how I would imagine Tigerstar I find myself thinking as he leaps toward my throat.

A feral snarl erupts into the air as Sorreltail leaps into the tabby's side, knocking him to the ground. She then relentlessly claws at his face and bites into his shoulder where some blood is flicked to the ground and smudged into the dirt. I quickly back away from where I was cornered and look around at the small battle. Graystripe and Stormfur are both trying to corner the silver cat while she slips in between the two landing devastating blows, already they are bleeding heavily. The tortoiseshell cat is fighting Batpaw a little further away from the rest of the battle.

He moves smoothly and perfectly as he dodges the other cats blows and inflicts pain at a shocking speed and rate. In a small instant his eyes flash to mine and quickly change from metal to annoyance. Quickly leaping over the other cat's body he pushes me to the side and hooks his claws into the tabby's belly, still in mid-air. The force of the impact knocks them both to the ground. The tortoiseshell lunges onto Batpaw's back while his claws are still hooked into the tabby's belly and tears his smaller form sharply back, gripping the scruff of his neck. The tortoiseshell then shakes Batpaw and throws him to the ground as if the intruder had suddenly turned into a mad dog. Shakily getting to his feet Batpaw staggers in front of me still trying to play the hero.

"Amberpaw, Batpaw! Get out of there!" Graystripe yowls over the feral snarls and shrieks of pain.

"We need to get back to the camp and get more warriors to help us out!" Stormfur also yowls over the ferocity of the battle.

The tortoiseshell runs at Batpaw front on so that while he dodges the attack, the tabby crashes into his side from the left knocking him into the air, so the silver cat can catch him midair by the scruff of his neck and pelt off into the gold tinted twilight, the other two racing after her. A glimpse and only a glimpse was all I was allowed as I meet Batpaw's glazed over eyes still open from the fierce nature of battle, his body is motionless as he is dragged by the slim but surprisingly strong she cat. My mind is in repeat as I watch Batpaw being dragged off over and over again.

I am jostled into the forest racing reluctantly with the other cats to camp. I only just realise that I had fought in that battle too as I feel my stinging wounds splatter blood on the leafy ground. My muscles are burning as I push them to keep up with the others, I realise that I hadn't even gone through fighting techniques yet with Sorreltail and yet I had already experienced a proper battle. Graystripe quickly scrambles through the entrance reporting to Firestar immediately. I am nudged through immediately after, in a trance like state.

The camp's clearing is blurry and flows by in a slower motion as Starpaw rushes towards me panic on her face. I had seen her searching for _us_ in the crowd earlier. I seem to stagger and nearly fall as my weakened and wounded legs try to keep supporting me. I can see her mouth moving as she yowls desperately to me. Brook also rushes over and gently pushes Starpaw out of the way. She appears to be talking to me more quietly yet I can only see her mouth move. Cinderpelt gently tries to lead me over to the medicine cat den, but I stumble pathetically on the floor. My heavy eye lids slip over my darkening eyes, as I finally hear what I had been saying since I had got back to the camp. "He's gone, they took him, and they took his life."

...

I sit under the full moon gazing at the silver light it casts. I can imagine Batpaw sitting in the shadows his coat the same colour and his eyes the colour of the moon. My fur tingles as a ghostly tear pretends to make its way down my whiskered cheek, it feels wrong not to be able to cry . . .

...

If an afternoon can feel like eternity then I can be considered ok, but I know I am not. Cinderpelt forced me to go to sleep after I sat vigil last night with Brook, Starpaw, Graystripe and Stormfur. But since I have woken up, I have spent the whole afternoon just staring into the distance, half watching the dark gold sunlight dragging the shadows into long inky stains. Starpaw was able to spend a few minutes talking to me, about what she could say about her trip to Moonpool. Even as I make my way over to sit beneath Firestar for a clan meeting I feel like I'm in a trance.

"As some of you may know tonight is when a Gathering is going to be held," Firestar meows informatively. I can feel myself hoping ever so slightly that I might be picked, but know that I probably won't and some of the more experienced apprentices will.

"These are the cats that will be coming to it tonight," I can detect a slight pause before he continues to talk again, "Brambleclaw, Brakenfur . . ."

"Amberpaw! Amberpaw!" I turn to see Starpaw whispering furiously at me.

"What?" I ask, the concept of curiosity coming back to me.

"Wouldn't it be exciting if both of us attend tonight's gathering," she whispered enthusiastically, trying to hide her own sadness from last night's events.

"Yeah, that would be good, but I kind of doubt that we will be chosen," I meow sadly.

"I wouldn't say that just yet . . . but yes our chances are pretty slim," Starpaw meows equally depressed now.

"Starpaw," we both look up in astonishment, Firestar's eyes twinkling ever so slightly. I turn my head down sadly just as quickly as I looked up knowing only one of us was most likely going to be picked.

"and Amberpaw, will be attending tonight's Gathering . . ."

**Plz review**


	8. Fate

**Hey peoples, sorry I haven't updated in ages . . . :(**

"And Amberpaw, will be attending tonight's Gathering . . ."

"Why does she get to go?" Berrypaw meows viciously. Mousepaw also glares at me through slitted eyes.

"After all look what happened yesterday, I doubt she'll be able to cross the fallen tree to get to the gathering without having an accident," Spiderleg mutters.

"Yeah, that's right. You think Starclan is punishing Thunderclan for letting in _her_ kind," Berrypaw meows loud enough so I can hear.

What does he mean by my kind? I think curiously to myself, too happy to be angry at their insulting words. I turn to look for Starpaw's silvery pelt in amongst the rest of the clan.

"Amberpaw! Amberpaw! We get to go to the gathering!" she meows happily charging through the cluster of pelts, skidding to a halt in front of me.

"Yeah I know, I'm soooo excited!" matching her tone. If I were still human I probably would be squealing in that girly way, I think sadly.

"Come on Amberpaw everyone's heading to the tunnel already! We need to get going!" Starpaw meows cuffing my ear playfully.

...

Together we both head to the tunnel where I find Sorreltail's tortoiseshell pelt and Starpaw finds Cinderpelt's ashy pelt. I see Firestar's flame tail disappearing into the leafy tunnel followed by the rest of us. Sorreltail nudges me in before her, making sure I actually get through the tunnel. The silver moonlight lies dappled on the forest floor as we slip silently through the charcoal trees. Starpaw's pelt shines like a fallen star as she bounces after Cinderpelts limping gait. Finally we reach the end of the dark trees and reach the silver glass of the shinning lake. Firestar's blazing pelt leads us three tail lengths from the lake's waters into the Riverclan territory until we reach the fallen tree.

"Starpaw," I whisper.

"Yeah?" she asks still bouncing along with excitement.

"Do you think I'll slip on the fallen tree? I mean it is slippery isn't it?" I ask nervously.

"Amberpaw, stop worrying! You won't fall and even if you do I'll be right behind you, to catch you _if _you do," Sorreltail meows in her comforting voice.

"You see! You should stop worrying once in a while. Everything is going to be fine," Starpaw meows happily almost skipping on the spot.

"Ok Amberpaw, you next," Sandstorm meows sitting on the tree calmly.

I bunch my muscles and jump onto the logs slippery surface, instantly I flick out my claws and bury them deep in the soft bark. Carefully I claw my way along until I have to weave my way through the sharp branches sticking up at odd angles. My muscles are straining so hard that they are burning and sticky sweat clings to my dark fur. Finally I half slip and half jump off the log my muscles aching as I try to stand up right.

"Next time rely on your natural instinct, it's easier that way," Sorreltail meows as I stumble over a rock. Her beautiful face smiling and twinkling all at once.

"Come on Amberpaw let's go!" Starpaw yowls as I race her silver pelt to the clearing.

As we burst through the foliage my eyes become dazzled by the magical sight. What seems like hundreds of cats lie around and sit talking or gossiping.

"Amberpaw! I'm going to go talk to the medicine cats with Cinderpelt. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, why not?" I say still amazed by the beautiful sight.

...

I follow Starpaw at a trot to a group of cats. There is a small brown cat who is talking to Cinderpelt, a sandy coloured cat also appears to be deep in conversation with another brown cat. Starpaw immediately rushes up to two apprentices; one black and white and the other a grey tabby.

"Amberpaw, this is Kestrelpaw," Starpaw meows excitedly flicking her tail at the black and white apprentice, "and this is Willowpaw," once again using her tail to flick the apprentice's ear. I feel a stab of jealousy as I realise how close she is to the cats from the other clans.

I talk animatedly and excitedly trying to hide my unexpected jealousy, but the others seem to know my heart's not really in it. I tell them that I am going to go off to try and find Sorreltail, leaving Starpaw and the others to talk.

...

"You look lost," a soft voice states from behind me. My fur sticks out on end as I try to hide my surprise and embarrassment.

"Um . . . you could say that I guess," I meow nervously turning to face the speaker. A light brown tom with rich honey/amber eyes stares back at me, at first I think I am talking to my own reflection.

"Are you from Riverclan?" the tom asks his soft voice a rustle on the wind. I find myself staring at his strong muscles beneath his light brown fur and his soft golden eyes.

"Huh?" I meow embarrassed and confused as I snap out of my staring.

"I just asked whether you are from Riverclan or not?" he meows amusement tinkling in his soft voice. I find myself remembering what it is like to blush and know that if I was still a human or was it twoleg, my face would be burning.

"Ah, no," I say awkwardly adding on a stuttered "T-thunderc-clan," I look down at my paws humiliated.

"Oh," is all he says as I continue to resist the urge to stare at his beautiful coat and eyes.

I finally build up the courage to ask which clan he is from and discover it is Shadowclan, immediately my eyes narrow and I feel my tail twitching angrily. I almost feel like shrieking at him. Why did your clan kill Batpaw . . . but then again Greystripe and the other warriors all said that they did not recognise any of the cats that attacked us and think they might be rogues. At last Windclan charges into the clearing and the leaders call everyone to gather beneath the tree.

"Wait," the brown tom meows in his soft voice, "what is your name?"

"Amberpaw," I meow my voice steady this time, "what is yours?" I ask shyly.

"Talonpaw," he meows a slight laughter in his eyes as he beckons for me to follow.

**Plz review**

**um . . . i was also wondering whether you guys would like me to continue with this story or not . . . plz tell me!**

**MidnightCat 5**


	9. Tainted Night

"I would just like to start by asking whether or not Riverclan and Thunderclan have had enough of killing our cats!" Blackstar spits and looks visciously at Firestar and Leopardstar. The cats below the tree look startled at the way the gathering has begun, me being one of them.

"That's funny for I would just like to ask the same of you," Leopardstar meows coldly her icy stare silencing Blackstar for a few seconds. "Onestar I ask the same of you, what sort of pleasure do you get from killing my warriors?"

"I never touched a single one of your cats!" Onestar hisses angrily, fur spiky and eyes dangerous.

"You may not have but what about your warriors!" Leopardstar growls, "which of these cats are the assassins," she meows furiously sweeping her tail at the cats below.

"Well I want someone to pay for this!" Blackstar shrieks cutting off Onestar's response.

Firestar sits in the middle of the arguing cats his body calm and relaxed only a slight expression of puzzlement on his orange face. Firestar looks down at Sandstorm and gives a slight nod.

"SHUT UP YOU MOUSEBRAINED FOOLS!" a voice shrieks from the crowd of bickering cats. Firestars eyes appear to be grateful as a puzzled silence ensues.

"Leopardstar, Blackstar and Onestar, I would just like to add to this confusion by telling you all that a Thunderclan apprentice was only just killed last night on the Shadowclan border," Firestar pauses letting the words sink in, "and, his body was stolen along with his life . . ." Still his words are met with stunned silence. "Unless Shadowclan admits that they killed Batpaw-" Firestar gets cut off by the angry protests from Shadowclan even Talonpaw beside me lets out a soft hiss.

"Let him finish," I meow in his ear.

"I think it's safe to say that you don't and therefore that none of the cats that have been killed have been killed by clan cats," Firestar finishes, the cats in the moonlit clearing are once again quiet.

"Then who have killed our cats Firestar," Leopardstar meows through narrow eyes.

"Rogues," Firestar meows simply.

"Rogues!" Blackstar hisses in mock horror, "Why would you think that? Oh great Firestar!"

"One, because the pelts, eye colour and scent of the other cats did not match any of the cats from your clans and two, rogues have been powerful before, especially when they were banded together with cats of Shadowclan or a powerful leader," Firestar pauses briefly to take a breath, "or have you forgotten about Brokenstar and Bloodclan?"

Blackstar's eyes are two slits of fury, while Onestar and Leopardstar both have suspicious glares.

"I personally think that this has worked out all too well for you Firestar," Leopardstar meows her voice supported by the other three clans.

"Yeah, for all we know you sent your cats to kill our warriors and you are now lying to us about that _dead_ apprentice," Onestar meows angrily with a cold calm.

...

A blur of movement erupts a long way to my left as a fight finally breaks out. The cats below from Windclan, Shadowclan and Riverclan all attack Thunderclan. Talonpaw shields me from the other cats, leaping in front of me and taking the blows from other cats. I find myself staring at him once again until a tabby with green eyes brings me back to my senses. From above dark clouds cover the silver moon shrouding everyone in darkness leaving only my superb night vision to avoid the flailing claws and bodies. A feral shriek rips the air from somewhere within the mess of tangled bodies and strange calm ensues. A thin strip of moonlight lights the clearing once more. Firestar leaps calmly from the tree, irritation in his every step and leads Thunderclan wounded and furious away from the clearing.

I say an inaudible good bye to Talonpaw the hurt and betrayal clear in my voice.

All the way back to camp, the silver light seems tainted by thick shadow. Starpaw's bright coat is a dull grey as her head hangs and paws drag. I follow Sorreltail miserably, suddenly realising that my first gathering had been an absolute disaster and sounded like one of the conflicts in the actual books or a story. My eyes trail over the grey lake as we reach our territory with an unspoken relief. The leaf tunnel is a welcome sight as I plunge myself into the camp and walk slowly over to my den. I can feel my tail sagging and ears drooping when I reach Berrypaw and the others, who for once don't have anything spiteful to say and direct their anger at the other clans instead.

My nest feels so soft and comfortable as I curl up. My ears can hear the soft breathing of the others and I look up at slashes of midnight sky in the leafy roof. I feel like crying as I remember how easy and safe it felt curling up underneath my doona at night, with only a late assignment or unfinished homework to fear.

**Starpaw's POV**

My eyes fly open as the camp disappears and blurs into a darker clearing. An orange cat slips out and into the dark trees; I follow her wanting to know why she is in my dreams. After weaving through trees we finally reach a small clearing where she sits and bows her head.

"Why did you have to leave me?" the flame coloured she-cat meows sadly. I jump at her voice thinking she was talking to me.

"To become a shadow you must face a range of opponents in a small clearing, while you fight for your life some of the cats who are already shadows will watch and judge you, including the leader," the cold yet familiar voice meows, pausing ever so slightly. "Most of them want to watch you die and see you dead . . . then if you pass all of these opponents you must face one last cat, your mentor."

"If you kill him or her you become one of the shadows, if you do not, your mentor must kill you," the young she-cat continues to keep her head bowed, while she seems to dully recite the lines.

A rushing breeze shakes the trees as she sits in silence for a while before speaking. "What is it you want, Shadowheart?" she meows softly, her green eyes miserable.

"I thought you wanted an answer to your question? Or am I wrong Fire shadow?" a black shadow meows in the same cold voice. I finally notice the small form of a cat, the age of an apprentice sitting in the dark. The young she-cat sighs and then closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"I know you are here to tell me that I have another assignment . . ." she meows composing herself, "and that you didn't interrupt me because you wanted to know what my weakness is and yes I didn't know you were there until you started speaking."

A black cat with silver eyes steps under the moonlight, his pelt of shadows and his eyes of the colour of the moon.

"Dark shadow has always said that I have a way of getting information out of people . . ." the cat that looks like Batpaw meows. I freeze in shock as I stare at him intently wanting to rush up to him and knock him over.

"Why is it that you don't care that we are killing the cats of your . . . was it clans?" the she-cat meows her voice steady.

Batpaw or was it Shadowheart turns around and whispers softly, "What if I was never one of them?"

His black form leaves the flame coloured she-cat in the small clearing her face touched by a sliver of silver moonlight.


	10. Uneasy Months

**Ok here is the cast for the Shadows . . . the underlined cats are the ones who appeared in Moonlit Vigil . . . I kinda forgot to put them in and did that today for that chapter and dis one! Anyways, that didn't make much sense, here's chapter 9.**

**Day shadow- white and ginger patched she cat, with amber eyes, Deputy****  
Shadowheart- a cat who looks exactly like Batpaw, the eraser  
Night shadow- a charcoal coloured tom with amber eyes, medicine cat  
****Pine shadow- a muscular brown tabby tom, with amber eyes, ranked 2****nd****  
****Star shadow- a silver she-cat with black stripes and spots, with dark blue eyes, ranked 3****rd****  
Forest shadow- a tortoiseshell tom, with green eyes, ranked 5****th****  
****Fire shadow- orange she cat, with green eyes, ranked 9****th****  
**

I grumble as I feel Starpaw nudge me awake.

"Mmph!" I mumble as I struggle to my feet, my eyes still half closed. After managing to get out of my nest and den I follow her silver pelt into the freezing morning air. I smell the lakes cool water on the breeze as we finally emerge from the forest's trees and reach the lake's shores. Now wide awake my amber eyes stare at the grey morning, watching the horizon change to a gentle shade of gold.

"What did you dream this time? Was it about the shadows again?" I ask still watching the sun lighting the lake.

Starpaw nods her head, blue eyes troubled. After a moment of silence while we both watch the landscape becoming splashes of colour where the sunlight touches it. I flick my ears toward her and keep my tail still and wrapped around my feet, settling myself for Starpaw's detailed recount of her dream. Why does Starclan keep sending Starpaw dreams about these shadows . . .

**Dream (Starpaw's POV)**

I watch the Batpaw cat stalk out of the twoleg nest, his pelt charcoal in the white dawn. I blink my eyes several times, frustrated that _he_ has to keep appearing. Couldn't he just die and go to Starclan like any normal clan cat. Despite my frustration I follow him, giving the abandoned twoleg nest one last critical look. The place is covered in moss and smells of the damp and sweet rot and decaying wood. The rustling of insects and beastly creatures snap through the crisp air. Hurriedly I turn to follow Batpaw, trying to escape the twoleg's nest eerie presence.

The tall pine trees throw their dark leaves into the pale sky, making a pattern of black and white. Batpaw continues to stalk through the thick trees, while I gasp in shock as I smell the scent of Shadowclan. My eyes widen and I stare at the Shadowclan camp. Trembling, I turn my head to stare at Batpaw's disappearing tail. My lungs are burning as I run after him; the steep climb is taking its toll.

Sharp, yellow pine needles cover the path Batpaw is taking. They feel prickly and cold against my paws. A clump of dark trees block the path ahead. The only way through is a small gap in the trunks. Cursing my medicine cat body, I follow him, panting slightly. The rough bark grazes my sides as I scramble through the gap, I then blink my eyes to adjust to the light faster.

...

"Great, we are all here now," the cat called Day shadow meows.

"Yeah, it took a while for the almighty Shadowheart to get here," the tabby called Pine shadow meows, rolling his eyes.

Batpaw slowly turns his bright silver gaze to Pine shadow; no emotion touches any part of him. It's as if he doesn't care about anything, I think to myself.

"Not that it matters," Pine shadow meows hurriedly; his confidence seems to be shaking in the chilly morning's air.

"Anyway, Pine shadow and Forest shadow," Day shadow meows, eyes narrowing as she commands the attention of the muscular tabby and tortoiseshell sitting in the shadows. "You both are to take down the cat known as Rowanclaw, while Star shadow and Fire shadow will aim to remove the cat known as Whitewing from Thunderclan."

The orange she-cat bows her head and something that looks like misery pierces her dull eyes. The silver she-cat beside her looks disgusted when she is told that this will be her partner. Strong and hardened muscles cover the silver cat known as Star shadow's body and fierce scars lie hidden in her shimmering fur. Subconsciously I look at my own fur to compare my silver coat; it appears to be the same except for the black war-like stripes and spots which appear to be splattered at random over her sleek body.

"Who is Shadowheart taking down or is he too good for that?" Pine shadow meows, his confidence renewed.

"Shadowheart will be _erasing_ the cat known as Barkface and anyone else who interfers," Day shadow states calmly, her emphasis on the word erasing making Pine shadow shiver slightly.

Batpaw appears bored and indifferent about the exchange going on and turns to slink away. Pine shadow looks pointedly at Day shadow, outrage clearly in his eyes as she lets the small cat leave without a dismissal. I try to follow him to the sliver of light marking the outside world, but my vision is blurring and a pressing weight has been placed upon my shoulders. I growl in frustration as I am pressed into the floor and Batpaw's silhouette on the white gap becomes a meaningless blur.

**Amberpaw's (normal) POV**

A shriek is issued from the forest's depths. I snap around, fear and alarm staining my features as I try to use my frozen limbs to race after Starpaw. Another screech splits the air and silence presses upon the sleepy forest. The rising of the sun seems to count down the time we have left to reach the . . . I breathe a sigh of relief as the camp's tunnel comes into view and we scramble through. The familiar clearing is bustling with activity. Graystripe is ordering a patrol to investigate the shriek and cats, kits right through to elders are peering out of their dens, curiosity being overpowered by the fear of another loss. I scamper up to Hazelpaw to find out what has happened.

"Thank Starclan you're here!" Hazelpaw meows relief touching her face when she sees me, "Everyone is panicking and we all thought it was you or Starpaw that we had lost, Starpaw is with you isn't she?"

My eyes widen as I realise that no-one had known where we were this morning. I'm such an idio- mousebrained fool . . . am I human or feline? I still don't know.

"You had better go and find Brook she has been freaking out," Hazelpaw continues registering my lost and appalled expression.

I nod and turn around in a daze and then frantically begin to search for Brook. A lost sad yowl echoes through the camp silencing everyone and movement. A small white body is emerging at a painstaking pace. Brightheart's one eye looks on with absolute, horror, shock and disbelief, as Cloudtail rushes up to the patrol.

"Whitewing! Whitewing can you hear me?" Cloudtail yowls distraught to his daughter's motionless figure. "There must be something we can do! Cinderpelt! Please help her, please, please . . ." Cloudtail meows desperately tearing his blue eyes away from the small body to Cinderpelt. The medicine cat shakes her head sadly, causing the white tom to look wildly around the camp for support. Brightheart continues her state of shock and walks slowly with a look of disbelief toward her daughter. It was then that I noticed the bright red splattered as gruesome rips across the body.

Finally Firestar makes his way through the crowd to comfort Cloudtail, who upon seeing the look on Firestar's face, yowls a stream of breaking and angry insults. If he were human, tears would be streaming down his face. This is the fourth kill this month and the clans are not responsible, only the shadows which follow silently in our footsteps. The true question is not who did this . . . but whether you will believe the dreams of a medicine cat apprentice. I think to myself quietly, grief and desperation leading me to these conclusions.


	11. Conflict

**Sox for it being so short . . . :(**

"You have to tell Firestar what you saw!" I meow, on the verge of growling.

"I've already told you!" Starpaw snaps, needle teeth exposed, "I am not going to be the bringer of bad news to all these families and cats. Why should I? Why me? I don't want to be the one who damns the innocent!"

"But that is precisely why you must tell him!" I meow exasperated, frustration flowing through my veins, "We could be saving lives, not watching them go by."

"Look Amberpaw, I don't want to fight with you so give it a rest," she meows in a softer but firm tone. "I am not going to do it, so it's up to you as to whether we keep fighting or not."

"It's up to me, is it?" I ask in a soft voice, calm and composed, but cold. "Well then I'm afraid we will have to keep fighting then, I cannot let you watch these cats condemned and then lose them without fail each and every time!" I spit in her face, my fur is spiky and my eyes feral; a dark gold glowing with passion.

I stalk off, my tail swishing and teeth bared, I have maybe a few hours until- No! I have until sun high and then I have a patrol to go on. In the meantime I might as well find Sorreltail and get some training in. Changing my path, I head toward the warrior's den where I am hoping to find Sorreltail. A bunch of leaves surrounded by the smell of cats rustles in the soft breeze as I peer into the small-for-a-huma-TWOLEG-entrance. I growl folding my ears against my head, angry at my outburst in human vocabulary. What am I? Human, Cat, Human, Ca- Did I really make the right decision to keep my memories or would it be better to be memory-less?

"Um, are you ok Amberpaw?" I look up to find Brambleclaw staring at me oddly. OMG, stay calm, stay calm, it's ok for a cat to be using a 14 yr old teenage girl's vocabulary, isn't it?

"Uh, yeah, I was just looking for Sorreltail," I meow as normally as possible, trying to erase his previous impression of me (random-apprentice-growling-for-no-reason-at-him).

"Oh, she just went out hunting," I let my tail droop maybe a bit too obviously as he adds on, "but she said she would be back soon, only a mouse or too,"

"Thanks," I meow awkwardly and hurriedly add on a, "I'll see you later," while I scramble out of the entrance.

...

I plonk myself down to one side of the clearing no longer in the mood to do any training no matter how far behind I am. Instead I stare up at the swirling leaves that sway across the blue sky. My mind wanders and I roll onto my back into the dirt, enjoying the sensation of its comb–like effect. Lazily the clouds drift across the clearing creating small pools of shadows and bright patches of yellow warmth. I slowly let my muscles relax in the pleasant environment and almost achieve the feat until all of the questions come rushing back. Why am I here? Was it purely on my choice? Where is Firestar's children? Shouldn't Squirrelflight and Leafpool be here since it is the second territory? And what about Leafpool's kits Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather? And most importantly WHY THE HELL AM I STILL THINKING ABOUT THAT *BEEPS OUT TORRENT OF WORDS TO RETAIN RATING* CAT CALLED TALONPAW? This is ridiculous! I mean having a crush on a human is not as weird as having a crush on a cat is it? But this where it gets confusing . . . I am a cat with human intelligence and a human life (well once upon a time), so which is less weird or right: a cat liking a human (not that I do at the moment) or a human liking a cat?

Sighing heavily, I pick myself up knowing any attempt to relax or sleep is doomed to fail and eating would probably result in choking . . . I make my way over to the camps entrance and through the tunnel. The air smells fresh and the forest looks perfect as I stomp carelessly or try to. Giving up the exercise as cat paws refuse to make any sound, I let my paws navigate my way. Cautiously I let my mind wander again, if Starpaw's dreams really do show these cats and the actions that they commit are real, then does that mean Batpaw could be alive? I have already been through this theory before but going over it again and again doesn't seem to bother me.

I take in a couple of deep breathes to clear my head and after a few of them gasp in shock. This is the river where Batpaw was, was – stolen. My heart races as I remember the bloody scene. Why have my feet- PAWS taken me here? I whirl around preparing to run away as fast as possible when I catch a flash of movement and the unmistakable scent of Shadow clan.

...

I freeze keeping very still and prepare myself to run or fight, the air in this location once again lends me nothing useful and the sound of the splashing river masks any sounds. Slowly I begin to back away, edging toward a gap in the foliage and one more step until I am free . . . a rustle, the patter of paws in the dirt. My eyes flick toward the sounds and a pair of glinting claws flash before my eyes. Quickly I roll onto my side and a few paces-TAIL LENGTHS, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE HAVING ANY, I REPEAT ANY INTERNAL CONFLICTS, to the left. Brandishing my own claws after exploding to my feet, I lunge at the intruder, fury finally clear and burning brightly in my eyes. Pain erupts in my shoulder and I feel other stings where our twisting and writhing fight has inflicted its own gift. Panting and chest heaving I roll away and stand to find my reflection once again staring at me. Tail swishing, eyes narrowed, wounds stinging and fur bristling.

"Talonpaw/Amberpaw?" we both say at the same time, confusion once again clouds my previous caution.

**Plz review**


	12. Guilt

I continue to stare, beginning to feel dizzy. Why is Talonpaw on Thunder clan territory? My head gives me a significant dose of vertigo causing a large amount of concern in Talonpaw's amber eyes. The lush green world around me seems to be swaying in slow motion and I stupidly begin to fall. So this is what it is like to faint, I think in a disconnected and intellectually curious trance.

…..

"Amberpaw! Amberpaw! Are you ok? You need to wake up!" Talonpaw's pleasant voice flicks my ears. It is only the panicking edge in it that is worrying me.

"Mmph," I meow, feeling extremely groggy. This dream is too good for me to want to wake up.

"Amberpaw! You need to get up! A Shadow clan patrol is coming! YOU NEED TO WARN YOUR CLAN!" Ok that's definitely not good, maybe this isn't a figment of my imagination.

"What?" I meow, my eyes startled and tail flared.

"I said a Shadow clan battle patrol is coming right now!" Talonpaw meows, body tense with the nature of the circumstances.

Logic and realization is finally bestowed upon me and my body acts on instinct. First my paws try to run to warn my clan and then stop as I turn to look back at Talonpaw causing me to fall over.

"Are you ok?" he asks concern clear in his soft voice.

I growl in frustration, slightly confused as to what to do and act on impulse lashing out at him. Damn, cat, why the hell is this happening? I swipe at him, taking on an astonishing amount of speed. The air around me makes my eyes water as I proceed to lunge, hiss and spit at him, wanting more than anything to tear him apart. I have been dreaming and thinking about you, even hoping to see you for the last few days and this is what you give me! A Shadow clan patrol ready to rip my new family apart. What is wrong with you?

His lovely eyes show shock and then merely surprise as he manages to get his body to react. He leaps to one side avoiding my volley of flashing claws. We continue like this, three lunges only taking a second, vision accuracy and body reaction making the force of my attacks deadly.

"Amb-" he meows trying to make me listen.

"WHAT!" I growl fury burning my heaving chest.

"Please calm down I need to talk to you," he meows tone strained and desperate.

"SO YOU CAN GIVE YOUR PRECIOUS CLAN MORE TIME TO GET HERE BEFORE I TEAR YOU APART AND WARN MY CLAN! IS THAT IT?"

"No, please listen to me!"

"WHY?" I growl, lunging at him once more.

"OK! NOW THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!" He growls finally angry.

"In what way?" I meow pleased at his reaction, a small flash of curiosity is smothered with my feral mood.

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?" He growls, eyes showing hurt and frustration.

"What?" I meow, confusion and curiosity now smothering everything else.

"THAT I FREAKING LOVE YOU!"

The clearing is silent. Only the sound of his heaving chest and my beating heart leave an impression on these seconds. My quiet breathing takes in his warm and friendly scent, none of the forest smells seem to matter. I watch his breathing calm and anger fading, captivating muscles relaxing and slitted eyes becoming wide with shock and disbelief. It takes a moment for me to register the fact my feet are taking me across the soft ground to where he is standing. It takes a single pause to let me press my muzzle into his thick fur and rub my body against his.

...

"You really didn't know?" he asks, breaking our few seconds of absolute bliss. I nod my head, intently watching his reaction.  
"And what is it to you? Do I have your love?" He is nervous, his eyes are looking away and his tail is twitching. I smile to myself, loving the way he tries to appear unconcerned, but is actually as nervous as me.

"It is very precious . . . I fell in love with you the moment I met you," I mew, rubbing my cheek in his fur, letting myself become intoxicated by his scent. I purr softly, surprised and pleased at this ability, slightly amused that my words are enough to relax his tense muscles.

"We have to go," he says reluctantly. I sigh; still sad this moment had to come.

"Don't worry I will visit you at this border two days after your clan hopefully drives my clan out," He says managing to sound very confident. I nod my head, letting his confidence make me reckless.

….

The camp's tunnel comes into view. I'm still filled with my guilty excitement and now battle with the profound feeling of loss. I take a few seconds to collect myself and then let myself burst into the camp.

"SHADOW CLAN IS ABOUT TO INVADE OUR TERRITORY!" I yowl, trying to put as much desperation and panic into my words.

"What? Where?" Brook meows eyes wide, but voice deceptively calm.

"On the border," I manage to say between pants, "I saw them coming and one of their warriors attacked me. I only just escaped!"

"Somebody get Firestar!" Stormfur meows just as calmly, appearing silently beside Brook.

"There is no need for that," Firestar's commanding voice meows. "What exactly was it that you saw? What happened?"

"I hunting – Shadow clan – attacked – ran here . . ." I meow trying to look extremely confused and distressed and obviously succeeding from Brook's concerned face.

"AMBERPAW! What happened to you?" I turn shakily to see Starpaw's silver form rushing up to me. I brace myself for the inevitable crash and knocking to the ground, but she stops a few centimetres before me. I open my eyes slowly to find her appraising me and searching for any injuries, she really has become a fine medicine cat I think to myself. Checking her patients before attacking them . . .

"What are these cuts? And why do you smell of Shadow clan?" she meows eyes wide with shock and concern.

"From what I gathered she was hunting and a Shadow clan patrol came along with the intent of invading our territory and one of their warriors saw her and attacked her and she only just managed to escape and come back here to warn us," Firestar states calmly while organising some defence patrols.

Starpaw appears to be speechless and at first I think she is going to pass out, "Well in that case I think you will need some chamomile and perhaps some poppy seeds." Yes she definitely has become a fine medicine cat.

"Yes that sounds excellent, but you may want to minus the poppy seeds as she will need to lead the patrol s to the spot," Firestar meows firmly, looking directly at Starpaw to make sure she understands the circumstances. She nods her silvery head once and then leads me to the medicine den.

...

I twitch my tail agitatedly while I wait, feeling awkward at my outburst earlier. Starpaw returns with the herbs in her mouth and tells me to eat them, her blue eyes watching me intently making my fur prickle.

"Amberpaw . . . I'm sorry about earlier," Starpaw says softly looking me directly in the eye, "I was freaking out and said a lot of things that were really mouse brained . . ." I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out so I simply shut it again, thankful that she is looking away at the moment. "You helped me see that I really should be brave and take the harder but right path, thank you," she meows eyes clear once again and staring at me.

"That's alright, I probably said a lot of stupid things earlier too," I say feeling extremely self conscious and slightly curious at the puzzled expression Starpaw is giving me. "What?"

"Um . . . don't worry, I told Firestar and Cinderpelt about my dreams just like you told me too," her bright eyes once again watching my reaction. I nod trying not to look too stupid-mousebrained.

"AMBERPAW! We need to get going NOW!" Sorreltail's voice rings through the camp. I quickly press my cheek into Starpaw's , barely stopping to hear the words she whispers in my ear and rush out of the camp her last words echoing in my head. 'Be careful, be safe' I close my eyes tightly wishing the guilt now threatening to engulf me would go away. Why Shadow clan? Why a different clan?


	13. Dreaming

**Sorry peoples for not updating in so long, hopefully i havent lost all of you . . .**

**anyway heres nxt chap hope u like it but b wary im nt sure its any good as i just wrote wrote and wrote :)**

**R and R ing is always appreciated!**

**Amberpaw's POV**

I ran as fast as I could, trying to forget him.  
I am walking out of the medicine den, cobwebs wrapped around the scratch on my ear.  
I plunged into the patrol emerging at the border, lunging toward the invading.  
I sleepily stumble through the tunnel sinking into my nest.  
Warriors rushed past me making the first blows, I followed their bloody trail.  
I drift off into a fitful sleep, allowing the world around me to slow.  
I turned my narrowed and rage-filled eyes upon my attacker.  
And growled when I realised it was Talonpaw . . .

**Starpaw's POV**

I sigh, too tired to do anything else. The amount of cobweb I have been through the past night is ridiculous. Each time I wrapped a gaping wound, cut or scratch another warrior would step forward. I don't think I ever truly realised the impact of a battle before and the importance of medicine cats. And now I'm so tired that I wouldn't even notice a mouse sitting under my nose. Cinderpelt constantly sent me off to the medicine den to get more cob webs, leaves and poppy seeds.

Stretching out my sore and cramped back, I settle down in my moss covered nest to try to avoid the fitful sleep looming over me. The twinkling stars of Starpelt leave a faint impression on my slipping eyes and I become wrapped in a warm, heavy blanket of blissful unconsciousness.

The sharp smell of running water assaults my nose as I blink at the dramatic change of scenery. I am standing in the forest near the Shadowclan border.

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?" Whose voice is that I wonder; alarmed at the sudden outburst coming into focus as I explore this all too realistic dream.

"What?" Amberpaw's voice, I pause puzzled. What exactly has Starclan chosen to show me?

"THAT I FREAKING LOVE YOU!" What! Ok now this is definitely something I need to look into! NO! Bad Starpaw, bad Starpaw. If this really is Amberpaw's dream, as I am currently suspecting shouldn't I be trying to leave and give her some privacy!

I peer around a thick bush, finding it extremely hard to exercise self control and reason over myself. Amberpaw is walking across the clearing by the small creek near the Shadowclan border. Shuffling my paws a little I adjust my position to find a foreign brown cat nuzzling his head into Amberpaw's side. Shock flicks into my muscles as I hear the name Talonpaw being whispered by my sister. Slowly I manage to unfreeze myself and panic when I realise that there really isn't a next logical course of action. I twitch my tail at the awkwardness of the situation and close my eyes in attempt to cling to some decency.

...

A soft breeze ruffles my fur and I feel the consistency of the dream become a slippery mess. My eyes are pressed shut and I tumble to a solid surface once more.

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID CARRION EATING RAT!" I open my eyes alarmed at the change in Amberpaw's thoughts.

A wild eyed Graystripe batters the offending Shadowclan in the belly with his hind claws. Delivering a savage bite as the tabby leaps away. I tense my legs, my excellent vision allowing me to dodge through the pandemonium and fight my way to the outskirts of the battle with a panicky desperation. Panting, I stand horrified at the mess of blood and writhing bodies. My sensible mind decides to idly notice that this must be a nightmare about the battle that had occurred at dusk.

"Drive them back, that's right go back to your precious territory!" I snap my eyes to where my ears had been listening. Berrypaw appears to have completely lost control; his eyes are filled with a blood thirsty rage.

"Get away from me-" Amberpaw's voice cuts through my thoughts. A few tail lengths away she is tussling with the very familiar form of a brown cat. The two appear to be the other's mirror reflection, as they role in the forest's leafy dirt. I open my eyes a little wider and gasp as a dark shape lunges at me from behind. I turn slowly to find two silver slits staring at me with fury; Batpaw's claws knock me to the ground where he tears out my throat with his teeth.

**Amberpaw's POV**

I open my eyes panting slightly, my fur sticky with a sickly coating of cool sweat. The den appears to be perfectly normal and full of the sounds of sleeping cats. I lift my head drowsily looking at the softly lit scene and make the decision to ask Starpaw about my dream. Carefully I pad through the mounds of fur more often than not swabbed in fine white threads. I am just about to reach the entrance and . . .

"Amberpaw?" a voice says softly from behind me clearly conscious.

"Yes?" I ask turning to see who it is, finding two glowing yellow eyes.

"You OK?" Brambleclaw asks his tone clearly touched with an attempted casual concern.

"Um, yes. Why wouldn't I be?" I say, trying not to show how creeped out I am.

"It's just that you were-" meowing in my sleep, thrashing in my sleep doing all the things to show I am dreaming?

"Sorry, can we continue this conversation another time?" I ask quickly pawing the ground impatiently; he looks at me with a confused expression. "I really need to go out if you know what I mean?" I sigh as he does not latch onto my escape, "To make dirt," I add on to clear up any more idiotic assumptions he might come up with.

"Oh," Brambleclaw looks away clearly embarrassed at his stupidity-_mousebrained-ness_.

...

I creep across the moonlit clearing, looking the picture of suspicious and slink into the medicine den.

"Starpaw," I whisper into the darkness, no response great. "Starpaw!"

"Amberpaw is that you?" two bright blue eyes stare at me with a tense and fearful quality.

"Yes, are you alright?" She nods, gathering herself.

"Um I was just wondering whether I could talk to you about a dream I just had," I say walking over to her and noting the panic radiating from her ruffled appearance.

"Yeah sure,"

"Well it was more like a nightmare than a dream about the battle," I meow.

"What happened?" she mews sensing my hesitation.

"Um . . . well, you know how you have those dreams about Batpaw?" I meow, blurting out the question. She nods, showing she is taking me seriously, touching her tail to my flank to comfort me.

"Well, I dreamt that you were at the battle and Batpaw was there as well and he attacked you and I couldn't save you because a Shadowclan cat was holding me down and then . . ." I try to continue, feeling like an imbecile as I stare helplessly at her silver form, looking for any sign that she is not offended or understands. She remains motionless for a few seconds and my tail twitches nervously at the night's silence.

"Do you want to sleep in my den for the night?" She asks softly. "You know like we use to as kits?"

I blink my eyes in surprise, but then nod at her grateful, feeling like a little kit, but knowing I would sleep well for the first time in ages.

...

The sun streaks through my eyelids, causing the growl escaping from my barred teeth.

"Morning sleepyhead," Starpaw meows cheerfully, bright blue eyes peering at my sleepy state.

"Err, what time is it?" I grumble, dismissing my use of two-leg vocabulary.

"Well the first patrol has left and you have been assigned to the hunting patrol, Cinderpelt has told Graystripe that you have to take things easy for the next few days," Starpaw meows in her old lecture tone.

"Thanks," I meow rolling over to go back to sleep. Prod, prod, prodprodprod.

"What is it?" I snarl turning to face Starpaw's carefully constructed innocent face.

"Your hunting patrol is leaving now," Starpaw meows, cocking her head to one side curiously.

"And?"

"I will keep batting you with my paws like a ball of moss until you get up, you fat slug."

With much more grumbling and cursing I make my way to the clearing and seek Sorreltail. The scent of my mentor greets me warmly and the feel of the clearing's compressed dirt floor is comforting. Lazily I let my eyes wander around the clearing and let them come to rest of my mentor. I trot over to her and listen intently to our new training plan and objectives. Finally her lecture comes to an end with my tired head nodding at the appropriate times and we head out to the forest. I feel uncomfortable with her watching my every move as I stalk a plump mouse, knowing she is analysing every flaw in my technique.

"So, what is the advice this time?" I meow, muffled by the fresh kill in my jaws.

"Apart from the fact that my scent startled the mouse before you caught it," she says thoughtfully her expression exaggerated. "I can find nothing that you need to work on," I grin up at her feeling childishly happy at her praise as she smiles fondly back at me, eyes shining with pride. I talk to her animatedly and pretend to hurry off to get breakfast.

I curl up in a sunny corner of the camp feeling extremely depressed, missing my parents from before and trying to use a cat nap as an excuse to shut my body down. Frustration claws through my limbs as my inability to actually find anything out becomes apparent. Finally I am granted salvation by Firestar as he calls the cats for the Gathering.

**Starpaw's POV**

I follow Cinderpelt out of the camp enjoying the rush of adrenaline flowing through my veins. I can't wait to see Kestrelpaw and Willowpaw. I glance over at the rest of the cats and can't help but watch Amberpaw's troubled face as her stance alternates between confused and depressed. Everyone else seems to be oblivious to it and Sorreltail was brushed away when she asked what was wrong.

"Starpaw, go it's your turn," Cinderpelt nudges me toward the log. I jump onto its slippery surface and weave through the spikes of branches and gracelessly fall off the other end.

The island once again is lit with the moon's captivating light. Cats sit around and converse with friends from other clans, but the atmosphere is marred and a slight desperation clings to the few cats that could come. I let my eyes wander, searching for my fellow medicine cat apprentices and stop abruptly as I notice Amberpaw conversing with a Shadowclan apprentice, a brown muscular tom with gold eyes. I try to work through my shock but I instinctively know that this is the cat Amberpaw has been dreaming about and now is having a more than friendly conversation to, much to the disapproval of most of our clan. I start to walk toward her with the intention of waking her from her obviously blissful oblivion from both Shadowclan and Thunderclan's undisguised surprise and disgust.

"Starpaw!" I hear Willowpaw's friendly and enthusiastic voice calling to me. I turn to find a few Riverclan cats entering the clearing, cuts and wounds scattered in their thin and sickly coats. Leopardstar appears exhausted but infuriated, a burning determination fuelling her purposeful steps. Firestar turns to look at the approaching leader his face filled with worry and concern, while Blackstar and Onestar proclaim that the Gathering has commenced.

...

"My friends, we face a powerful threat from an unknown group of cats," Firestar meows loudly over the hopeless cats. "Thunderclan's medicine cats have warned us of the threat these cats present and Starclan says that the only way we are to survive is by standing together."

"Oh, is that so?" Leopardstar growls her gold eyes deadly, her mattered fur highlighting the last of her muscle on her now skinny frame. Firestar nods, his bright green eyes searching for understanding and finding none.

"Well if that's the case, why haven't our medicine cats received the same warning as yours?" Leopardstar meows coldly still retaining a strange and objective tone. Firestar's eyes show a wary surprise, he clearly had not anticipated that this was a possible reality.

"Well if we're done with all of the composed and polite chitchat I would like to tell everyone that Shadowclan shall show no mercy to those trespassing onto our territory any longer!" Blackstar hissed clearly uncomfortable with the composition of the meeting so far.

"If you could smother your aggressive personality and excessive hubris for a few seconds then we would all get along a lot better, wouldn't we?" Onestar meows irked, tail swishing.

"Back to the situation at hand, leading on from what I said earlier I think that we should all work together to track down these cats and save our clans from total destruction," Firestar meows trying to retain a business-like manner.

"Well I personally think that you should leave the territory so that we can benefit from your territory!" Blackstar spits and fur brisling, "What in Starclan makes you think that Shadowclan will ever help you?"

I knead the ground impatiently, furious at the clan leader's unwillingness to take Firestar's words seriously. Is clan rivalry as healthy as Cinderpelt sometimes claims it to be?

"Our clan has suffered many losses since the last Gathering Firestar," Leopardstar meows calmly, "but we cannot trust your words, we will work with you only if our own medicine cats Mothwing and Willowpaw receive dreams from Starclan telling us what your's already know."

Firestar nods his head, showing his appreciation at her consideration and hiding his frustration completely.

"What of you Onestar?" Firestar asks green eyes calm and hopeful.

"I am sorry Firestar, but as your territory borders our territory I cannot rule out the possibility that it is your actions which are leading to our sorrow," Onestar meows taking on the same clinical charade as Leopardstar. "We cannot work with you until we know otherwise."

"I'm assuming, you wouldn't work with us even if Littlecloud told you to so I am not even going to ask, am I right Blackstar?" Firestar states, turning his powerful gaze to the white tom.

Blackstar nods his head and stares viciously at Firestar to prove his point.

"I'm sorry that this is your decision but I won't pretend otherwise, just remember that I will not ask you to apologise only to remember my words, for they are your only hope," Firestar meows softly, forcing everyone to listen intently.

I stand stiffly and follow my clan out of the clearing, not knowing whether to beseech Starclan or face tomorrow like an ignorant kit.


	14. Broken Morn

**Hey, here's nxt chap and like always there is the warning that it could b dodge as I wrote and didn't do much editing . . .**

**the Shadow's starring this time are . . .**

**Shadowheart- a cat who looks exactly like Batpaw****  
Fire shadow- orange she cat, with green eyes, ranked 9****th**

**R and R is always appreciated! :)**

**Ambereyes Pov**

The days have blurred to months and the world is spinning. I force my paws to carry me to the camp and console my aching chest with thoughts of poppy seeds and my warm nest. I emerge from the tunnel probably looking like a half dead hedgehog and proceed to find Graystripe. After staggering around the camp I find him talking to Cinderpelt with a deeply concerned expression on his face.

"Graystripe! Windclan has just attacked our border patrol and we are struggling to hold them off any longer, we need reinforcements!" I meow breathlessly, my tired muscles ignoring the adrenaline being pumped around by my heart.

"What! Those- We can't spare anymore warriors!" Graystripe spits, his fur an enraged mess.

"After that last scrap with them, you wouldn't think they would have enough warriors to carry on either!" Cinderpelt growled. Her all nighter collecting herbs and tending to the increasing amount of injured warriors taking its toll on her patience.

"Well it's either send some of the better warriors to the patrol or risk Windclan invading our campsite," I meow desperately, looking at the grey cats and almost pleading with Starclan to be granted a miracle.

The look on my face must have eventually got through to them, as they told me to see Starpaw for some poppy seeds and to have a rest. I walk lethargically over to the medicine cat den, half watching Cinderpelt accessing her patients as to which are well enough to go and aid the patrol. The cold months of winter have begun to make themselves known as the last brittle leaves on bushes rattle precariously in the chilling breeze. I force my sleepy eyes to lead me over to Starpaw's silver form and manage to sit in front of her without collapsing.

"Amberpaw! Are you ok? What do you need? What happened?" her bright blue eyes remain wide with fear and concern, despite my feeble protests.

"I'm fine, Graystripe and Cinderpelt sent me over for some poppy seeds and told me to rest," I meow as normally as I can, clearly failing in the attempt as Starpaw's eyes continue their concern.

She beckons with her tail for me to follow her and chooses a leaf containing a small pile of poppy seeds. My paws take me through the multitude of make shift nests set up around the den, where we finally end up at a free nest for me to sleep in.

"I need you to take these poppy seeds in a few mouse heart beats, but first can I discuss my latest dream with you?" she whispers in my ear, I nod and curl up in the nest facing away from the sleeping cats to limit the amount that they can eavesdrop on.

I flick my eyes and ears up to where she is sitting and blink my eyes, the gesture for her to begin. At least my impatience hasn't shone through yet, I think as she proceeds to recount her dream.

**Starpaw's POV**

A flash of orange leaps past me, carrying on to disappear into the forest ahead. My shock is automatically ignored as I run after the foreign cat. A flash of tail, the sharp naked twigs of a bramble bush pierce my side as I swerve to keep Fire shadow in view. I keep pushing my muscles and find that I am now capable of keeping up with the athletic cat after the many dreams I have had of physical strain. My conscious mind separates long enough from the chase to wonder if I could actually do this in real life and then is dazzled by the sight of Windclan's plains rippling in winter's silver breath.

I race through the long grass following now by scent and feeling my nervousness increase with every step I take. The ground is soft under paw, but has a dry quality to it, unlike that of the soft decaying leaves of the forest, the wind blowing through the grass only brings the scent of Thunderclan to my nose as I strain to hear anything other than the sound of whispering grass. I continue my path but crouch lower to the ground, placing each paw carefully and freezing when I hear the voices of a Windclan patrol.

"I can't believe Barkface is gone," a young cat's voice mews softly, coming from up ahead.

"Poor Kestrelpaw is devasted!" a she-cat's voice meows, "No-one can even recognise the scents on the body let alone how he was killed."

"Do you think Thunderclan is behind it?" the young cat asks again, I pad closer until I can see who is talking.

The Windclan apprentice Breezepaw and his father Crowfeather both sit side by side, while Whitetail, Heatherpaw and Weaselfur all add to the discussion. I look on puzzled, gathering only the fact that Barkface is dead and most likely killed by the Shadows. Why is this important? I think miserably, my chest tightening as I remember sharing the journey to Moonpool with him and Kestrelpaw. Why do I need to witness so much sorrow? I know the clan leaders haven't been reporting their deaths, apprentices and condition at the Gatherings because they don't want to give any other clan any potentially fatal information. But why do I need to witness it instead, Starclan?

"Shh," Crowfeather hisses, smelling the air and listening intently.

"What is it?" Breezepaw whispered, his muscles taught and tail twitching.

I watch Crowfeather tasting the scent of the foreign cat and can't stop myself from copying him, as I flick my eyes nervously around the plains. The morning is eerily quiet and the lack of movement and sound is unnerving. My heart beats a few more times and stops as a strangled gurgle fills the tense silence. I whip around to see a flash of orange disappearing over the plains and back into the forest. I can't afford to lose her, I think. My softened paws hurt as they pound the ground, my body feels tense and loose at the same time and I can't lose the grotesque image Whitetail's death. Her green eyes stared wide, full of panic as her lungs sucked up her own blood. The breach in the skin covering her throat lets steamy crimson stain her white coat, while the eyes of her demanding apprentice are broken along with his grip on reality.

I begin to pant and try to limit my staggering. I feel my heart falling apart as I try to anchor myself. Slowly I can keep moving, but the scarring is still imbedded in my eyes. The sound of a whimpering cry fills my ears and I crouch low, caution filling my actions.

"And why is it that you cry?" Fire shadow continues to bow her head, the bones in her body refusing to remain strong at the joints, instead they shake as the brittle leaves do now. The dark red on her paws dries to form a crusty sand, a solid link to the ground on which she is standing.

"You are strange," I flick my wary eyes to the branches of a nearby tree, a small shadow perches in its twisted embrace. The lack of response moves him down the tree, slipping to the ground where the impact is not heard. I grit my teeth and slash my tail through the air, my hate for him growing every heart beat. Although it is the she-cat that has killed, I only can find pity for her, the opposite is what I hold for my twisted and _dead_ brother.

"I was told to follow you to make sure you finished your homework . . ." he continues sounding bored and superior. I am puzzled at the word homework, thinking it must be one two-legs use. The she-cat does not fare any better but uses the tone of his voice to find its synonym, assignment.

"And there has also been a request for you to watch me hunt, so that you can fix your kittish mistakes," his silver eyes flash at her green ones bright with pain. I wait for a few more seconds wishing I could comfort her, forcing myself to not lash out at him and wake up as soon as possible. The world shatters into shards of glass as he turns to look at me.

...

"You know what this means?" I meow, watching Amberpaw expectantly. After a few seconds she shakes her head, looking at me like a curious kit.

"Surely it's not that hard! Windclan is attacking us, because they think we murdered Barkface and Whitetail when in fact it was Fire shadow and Shadowheart who did it," I meow exasperated at the look of comprehension Amberpaw is now giving me.

"Did you listen to anything I said?" I meow with incredulous eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just tired that's all," she mews softly, amber eyes closing sleepily. I sigh knowing I probably shouldn't have expected as much and leave her to rest. It is only tiny nagging feeling that is telling me otherwise, right?

**Amberpaw's POV**

The day is cold and the clouded sky makes the forest dark and dim. My paws trail over the undergrowth instinctively not making a sound. The fluttering of small sounds is exaggerated in winter's commanding silence and I wince at the temperature of the dirt. The path I tread feels familiar and safe, but has precarious quality to it as if one move could expose everything. I near the clearing not even daring to breath and try not to think of the disappoint this trip might give me. I pause for a few seconds at the last line of shrub and swiftly slink out into the opening, taking the required leap of faith.

My muscles relax as I watch my reflection watching the rivers spray and pounce upon him, giving him a playful embrace.

"I missed you," he mews softly, licking my ear as he pins me to the ground.

"I love you," I purr contentedly, nuzzling my head into his chest, forgetting Starpaw's dream, the rustle of leaves and the roar of battle.

**Starpaw's POV**

"EVERYONE REPORT FOR A CLAN MEETING IMMEDIATELY!" I look up, startled at Graystripe's tone of voice.

I hurry out of the medicine den to find Firestar waiting calmly for everyone; only his swishing tail gives away his agitated mood.

"Everyone, Windclan has been attacking at our border and they have breached our defences. As a result we will have to try to drive them out before they reach the camp and prepare for the worst circumstances," Firestar meows over our tense clan.

"All of the kits should be ready to be moved and evacuate from the camp if it becomes necessary and all warriors without serious injury must help fight, Cinderpelt and Starpaw need to gather any useful herbs that they can carry and-" a fierce snarl erupts at the camps entrance. I whip around staring fearfully at the form of a black cat, feeling strangely calmer when I realise his eyes are gold instead of silver.


	15. Wounded

**Starpaw's POV**

Snap, twist, flick. The camp is a sea of motion and I am thrown into its currents by the tide. Graystripe leaps over me and joins Sandstorm in a fierce battle with Crowfeather. I fall to the ground in my daze and shriek in pain at the savage bite to my hind leg. Hissing furiously I scrape my claws at my attacker, my eyes wild with fury and panic. I manage to get to my feet, but the pain throbbing in my leg forces me to take small frail steps. The smell of blood is inflicted upon bristling pelts and the discomfort of sweat is forgotten. A squeak of fear rips through the clearing and adrenaline allows me to race over to the nursery. A tom stalks closer to the queens and Ferncloud snarls revealing her sharp teeth. He raises his paw to bat her aside and howls in pain as my teeth sink into his long tail. Furiously he whips round, to find me crouching low prepared to spring in any direction. I can see him laughing at my size and growl, trying not to flay him alive and think clearly for a few more seconds.

"Starpaw, behind you!" I hear Daisy's horrified voice and turn to find Breezepaw lunging at me, his black pelt spiked and gold eyes narrowed in fury. Dimly I wonder why I had ever been relieved that it was Breezepaw that had entered the camp and not Batpaw. I seem to wait for my seconds to end and the teeth waiting to rip my throat out, blinking in surprise at the lack of pain and amount of blood spurting everywhere.

**Amberpaw's POV **

I trot delightedly back to camp, trying to dismiss the weight of leaving him. The world seems very bright indeed and the soft glow of the sunset reflects my mood faithfully. Knowing that Starpaw will be worried if I turn up at camp any later I break into a light run and flow with the breeze. The sensation of my powerful muscles smoothly working to push me over the ground gives me the sense of absolute freedom. Hiss, screech the forests sounds are dim, burning engulfs me as I realise I am missing something. My heated muscles push to the camps entrance and I feel my eyes widen at the darkness of the scene.

Cats writhe in the fading light, inflicting a strange dance upon my eyes, a whirlwind of coloured pelts and red paint thrown to the forest's canvas. Sorreltail is fighting beside Cloudtail who twists and snaps at a brown she-cat on the floor. Stormfur and Brook are also fighting and appear to be OK for the moment. My amber gaze continuous to wash the clearing and yet I cannot find her silver pelt. Unable to wait any longer, I rush into the noise gritting my teeth as my body remembers the rage of battles. Mousefur lunges at a warrior near the nursery and falls in a heap under the younger cat's strength. There is a vicious bite lodged into her shoulder and the blood rushing from it is fatal, I try to care but Starpaw's defenceless form sears my eyes.

"STARPAW! STARPAW!" I howl, "STARPAW! STAR-"

Breezepaw rushes toward a silver she-cat, her blue eyes wide but calm at once. I force my way towards her, knowing it's too late the inches of his teeth moving faster than the heart beats I'm taking. My eyes water and want to blink but I won't lose her while being pathetic and useless, if this is the last of her I will give her at least this. Blood spurts from the wound in her neck and her grey form crumples to the ground, breaths seize up in the blood sprayed down the she-cat's trachea and Starpaw stares numb with horror. I rush up to Breezepaw and knock him to the ground where I pinch his shoulder with my fangs.

"No! Cinderpelt, please don't go!" Starpaw's voice echoes in my ears. She stares into her mentor's eyes, her panic and desperation balanced by Cinderpelt's calm acceptance.

"You won't disappoint Thunderclan," Cinderpelt coughs, writing the words with her blood.

...

The eerie silence of the camp and the bloodied dirt clinging to our paws sets the scene for our strained moonlit vigil. Cinderpelt's broken body lays surrounded by Thunderclan's warriors as well as Mousefur's elderly one. I sit my vigil silently on the edge of the grieving cats, unsure of my place. The loss is strong and my memories of the other's we have lost rushes before my eyes. The piercing and soothing gaze of Cinderpelt as she treats a suspicious wound. Mousefur snapping at me for the damp moss I have brought. Whitewing's smile and cheer each morning at the fresh kill. Birchfall's kind words and patience for the little kits we were. Ashfur proclaiming Shadowclan is a pile of fox dung.

Their silvery forms must walk in Starclan now, yet they still haunt my heavy eyes. I shudder at the last one, the dark golden sunset melting my resistance and the horror as the fading light claims the fight. I try to repress him from my thoughts but he stalks in anyway. Black pelt, turned silver by the pearly moonlight and bright metallic eyes glinting with dislike. I try to push him away with thoughts of Talonpaw, but realise my lover's warm pelt, love and glow will always be cut away by _his_ darker, colder one.

The rustling of the forest's leaves breaks the stillness and the mewling of Sorreltail's newborn kits is quietened. If this world follows the books, then Cinderpelt has been reborn as Cinderkit tonight. The questions threaten to explode, but I feel strangely certain in this invisible chaos and decide (just for the hell of it) to swear to ruin anything branded with Twilight's logo on it. I almost smile at the surprised look on the poor person's face as I sabotage the t-shirt they are wearing.


	16. Thorns

**The end of this story is in sight so feed back would be great and I would like to know whether you guys want me to write the sequel or not :)  
i.e r and r - ing is much appreciated!**

**Starpaw's POV**

The thorns are being pulled from our coats one by one and the stinging pain is slowly fading. Three sunrises have passed since the battle and I am Thunderclan's new and only medicine cat, Starwhisker. My duties are lessening, but the emotional strain is dragging, the weight of so many lives taking its toll. My silver paws are grey with work and need a clean, I miss the lazy sunlight and sharing tongues under the forest's embrace. Patience is now automatic and my eyes must seem warm to look at, maybe even a hint of understanding lurks in the depths.

Sorreltail's kits are strong and will make fine warriors, but I am afraid despite the calm aura around me. What if another battle takes hold and we don't make the distance, we don't hold our ground, we lose more lives. The numbness of a night sitting with the dead, drugs once fresh and bright eyes, allowing a glassy coat to cover them and make them a slippery mess of colour and blurred movement. I smile sadly at Cinder, Poppy and Honey kit sleeping soundly, wrapped in their mother's soft fur. The warmth of mum's fur is not enough anymore to know I'm safe.

Leaf-bare's cold barren months have ended and so has part of our struggle. The ice is thawing and the days are brighter, warmer, fighting the shadow of moonless nights. I continue my watch over Sorreltail's kits, they grow bigger stronger, readier to fight. Blissful ignorance surrounds their play and the energy of their youth captivates our clan. The ceremony is coming soon reminding me of my own in that desperate time of need and hungry pain.

The journey to moonpool was lonely, the howling of the restless night running down my back. I clambered down to the shiny water's edge, patches of clouds darkening the surface, drifting across the deep sky. Cinderpelt had not told me what I was to do if she died before I became a medicine cat so I dipped my tongue in the freezing water and hoped Starclan would be my guide. Hope was given and now burns gently on its little twig, not strong enough to delusion me.

The only true puzzlement and discomfort I feel comes from one source, a lonely she-cat who manages to escape my sharp eyes every time. Amberpaw. She seems to disappear whenever I turn my back and the awkward replies to my every question suggest gaps in the time she should have been in camp. The puzzlement of her calling me Starpaw instead of Starwhisker when the whole clan had been told of my new position. Where are the gaps in her memory if they are not in the camp, if I pursue where will I be taken?

...

**Amberpaw's POV**

Breathing. The sound of breathing and the smell of warm fur, the smell of Talonpaw. I think I am curled up beneath a tree in Talonpaw's fur. I feel at peace with his presence, a place where I can forget the misery. A spot of heaven. A spot of guilt, nagging, a reminder of what I pay for this peace. The sky is filled with the breaths of spring, maybe I should be leaving. The betraying of my clan disgusts me, I despise myself for it . . . the loneliness of Talonpaw is also something I will not tolerate. Where is the balance? Am I swept up in the storm or is the storm swept up in me? Can I stay like this for much longer?

"You ok?" Talonpaw's sleepy amber eyes focus on me.

"Yes, just sick and tired of the fighting," I meow, nuzzling my head in his chest once more. He nods, licking my ear affectionately.

"You just seemed very distant," he meows contentedly, a slight tone of concern touching his observation. I wait, letting the silence stretch.

"I can leave if you want," he whispers softly, "I know there are probably much more interesting tom's in your clan who are far more suitable."

I freeze, looking up at him alarmed, trying to make him understand how much that would destroy me. I continue looking into his gold eyes and press myself harder against him; the feeling of being one entity is my goal. My cheek rubs his fur and I know that I have convinced him that I'd rather die than leave him.

"I'm not leaving," I meow intensely once again capturing his gaze.

The sun is leaving the sky and I know I have to leave for the time being, I quickly press my muzzle to his and leave painfully trying to be brave for once. I slip into the camp unnoticed and enter the warriors' den. My nest is warm, I curl up waiting for sleep to eat away the hours. Consciousness is fading and I am thrown against the hard smooth surface of a pile of rocks. Twilight colours the scenery and a river froths at the banks' peeling edges. The rocks I now sit on seem to radiate heat and the smell of Riverclan is one with the air. A forest is scrawled on the land behind me and reminds me of Thunderclan, so I head hesitantly toward it.

Grey fur slinks past me and heads straight to the rocks cautious backward glances are taken and focus on the forest. I follow his paw-steps almost gasping as I recognise Graystripe. The rustling of reeds up ahead startles me and I clench my muscles waiting for the foreign cat to show herself. Bright blue eyes flick to Graystripes and shiny silver flashes as she bounds over to the shaggy tom.

"I have missed you," Silverstream murmurs softly, Why am I dreaming?

"Me too, if Lionheart had forced me to clean out the elders' den any longer I think I would have-"

"Shhhh, don't talk about him anymore," Silverstream meows softly, distracting him instantly.

Why Silverstream and Graystripe? What is Starclan trying to tell me? That I have fallen under the same spell as this tragic couple? Despite their obvious concern I have already considered my position from every angle and being the good English student that I was I have already made this contextual link! I wonder if this is the response I would receive if I decided to confide in someone. Maybe I should just break the whole thing off and move on with my life, try to pay attention to a decent tom like . . . Brambleclaw? Arghhh, I don't know. This new life is messed and no sense can be made, a classic teen response, I have hit the nail on the head.

I know I can't leave him, not just yet anyway. It's too soon after our last meeting. The foliage in the forest is ruffled vigorously and shakes me out of sleep and into tomorrow or is it now today? I blink my tired eyes slowly squishing my eyelids together to clear away the heavy fog obscuring the world. My paws carry me over to the fresh kill pile, its delicious warm smell creating the trail for my nose to follow. A plump mouse awaits me and seems to have been created for my dripping animalistic jaws. Through the crunching and vicious tearing my thoughts lead back to the pool of guilt freezing around my heart. I cannot keep this secret much longer. Which would be better, discovery that surprises fate? Or chosen exile to prevent the hurt? Why do I have to decide in the first place? It's not my fault is it? But it was my fault that I missed Starpaw's ceremony, wasn't it? Nothing can change that. The mouse is finished and my stomach is locked and half empty. Where do the answers lie? What do I do?

**One more word (or a few) I have already typed up the last chapters so I am basically waiting for feedback and answers to question above.**

**Luv MidnightCat 5 :)**


	17. Ambereyes

**Ok peoples, readers, someone **

**here's the nxt chpt and afta this there is only one more to go**

**reviews are nice and constructive critism is always welcome**

**MidnightCat 5**

**Amberpaw's POV**

The bitter smell of herbs seeps into my mouth as I carry them to Starwhisker. I drop them on the ground in front of her so she can use them to treat Hazeltail's wounded paw. Starwhisker's blue eyes blink at me gratefully immediately flicking back to the leaves to prevent infection spreading in the cut. I sit from a slight distance feeling awkward and out of place, knowing that my motivations are appalling. Maybe if I spend more time with Starwhisker I can make up for the time I have lost with her when I am with Talonclaw. Maybe if I spend so many hours with her the guilt will go away, maybe then I won't have to worry and be able to continue my relationship with him without regret.

Starwhisker carefully wraps the last fragile strands of cobweb over Hazeltail's paw and tells her she has to wait at least two days before she can commence training again. She sighs heavily when her patient leaves the den and closes her eyes.

"Everything OK?" I meow, still watching her. She nods slowly; her silver fur catches the afternoon sunlight turning it bright and almost unbearable to look at. Spring's warmer breeze fills my nose and the first bloom's fragrance adds to the forests soothing nature. Light air pushes my fur softly and I raise my head to sniff my surroundings delicately, twitching my whiskers at the sensation.

"Amberpaw, why are you here?" Starwhiskers voice turns my head, bright blue eyes open and watching me intently.

"Because I want to help you. I feel like I'm not spending enough time with you," I meow letting my honest motivations colour my speech.

"And where do you spend the time to make you feel guilty," she meows; I force my tail not to twitch. Why does she always see through me, she always knows. I remain silent too long, I know it. I should be saying something, something to prove I am not guilty, something to lie, something to feed my guilt.

Finally I answer, "And what makes you say that," my words come out calm and collected, a pleasant surprise for my spluttering heart. Hesitation flits across her face, an expression of thoughtfulness and contemplation. A 'should I tell her or not?' face catching me off guard. Is this what I look like every time I want to give in and let my torrent of secrets flood her ears? Is this the face one pulls when they have to make the choice to start recording or continue watching their favourite TV show until midnight?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that . . . It's just . . ." I don't know what to think, anger is pricking the walls of my veins and a slight amusement at the reversal in our situation adds to the flames.

"What?" My voice is only half decent, "What were you going to say?" I manage to produce the question calmly.

"It's nothing," she meows, curiosity emanates from her. I can hear the questions: why was she angry? What did that change in tone mean? Does this mean I am right? I once again force my fur to remain flat as the question, 'But what is it that she is right about?' enters my writhing mess of thoughts.

"You should probably get ready for the dusk patrol you are on," Starwhisker meows softly, already starting to move her equipment back to the den. I nod, trying to hold onto myself. My feelings are alien to me. I seem to have to force my paws to move now and breathing is challenging. Stiffly I enter the clearing, trying to erase my confusion with every step.

...

Silent paws flit through the forest, marking our patrol. The thoughtlessness of physical actions is conquered by the whispers scratching at my ears, urging me to listen. The other's eyes are sharp, watching warily for foreign scents. I myself am wandering amongst the careful guard, the colour brown catching my attention. Brown is the seasons, I think. Most prominent when white is the stage, covered when green flourishes and spreading to the leaves who think they are red and orange. But it is also Talonclaw. The forest's foliage is growing back and the brown is covered, but the dark shadows remain. Shadows, one finds them where ever there is light. An eternal guard treading your own footsteps. Shadows, the colour of Batpaw.

The Windclan border is about to end and the lake's cool air throws ice at our cheeks. Cloudtail's long fur shivers, long tail swishing at the unacceptable temperature. The trail is too repetitive, the thoughts all too similar. What is the difference between infatuation and distraction compared to love? Which is which? I remember Wuthering Heights; Catherine had said that her love for Edgar was the seasons and her love for Heathcliff the eternal Earth. She still married Edgar, but he was merely a pale imitation compared to Heathcliff, "I am Heathcliff". What does that make me? Am I the seasons or the Earth? Do I really love Talonclaw? YES YOU DO! IT IS DEFINITELY LOVE AND NOT AN INFATUATION! A small shadow of doubt flits into my head, then why are there still questions?

...

The sun is not rising and the light is constant. I have over slept. My back stretches, eradicating the tight ball I was in last night. I pad out of the den, blinking at the sun-high scene. Stillness is present in the camp meaning I must have missed my patrol. Sighing I take two mice to a sunny corner and tear through the flesh and soft fur contentedly. My being is one with thoughtlessness this morning and doesn't elude me. My amber eyes become half closed and I watch the peaceful camp aging with seconds.

A flash of silver enters my right eye's peripheral and shows me Starwhisker heading for Firestar's den. Any hope of a guiltless day is destroyed and I am once again thinking. Is there no such thing as a thinking limit? Why is the ability to think unlimited? I seem to always be doing it! I know I can't do this much longer maybe I should just tell her. The words roll nicely in my head yet I still cringe and try to deny the notion. I can't! That means I won't be able to see Talonclaw anymore. But what is he to you? The small voice says quietly. EVERYTHING! I yell in my head, failing at blocking out my doubtful council. Telling her means you won't have to have this conversation in your head every time you see her, I mean come on this conversation is hilariously boring. The small voice returns; you won't have the guilt. And who knows, maybe you will still get to see Talonclaw. Starwhisker nearly always agrees with you . . . but probably not on this one. Well even in the worst case scenario I will still get to see him at gatherings. That would be painful though wouldn't it; you can't stand being away from him for a few minutes let alone weeks. That's only the worst case scenario, besides let's just see if you can even make yourself approach Starwhisker with this in mind and even say it before we start assuming anything.

My body grumbles as I move to stand and the walk to the medicine den makes my tail twitch nervously. I flick my ears trying to sense where she is and pick up the noise from the returning patrols. I peer into the den and am rewarded by a silver tail. I crouch back behind the edge of the den, my heart dripping with sweat as I try to freeze its painful digs. After a few more seconds I wrench my eyes away from the ground and turn to face her, the words are on my lips and I can tell they are going to be jerked out on courage's stupid fishing line to make a mess of themselves.

"Star-" she turns around in surprise, nothing else registering as Firestar's words cut through the clearing, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting."

I bow my head, swiftly making my exit. The coward silently thanks Starclan while the smaller voice growls in frustration at my luck and me. Sorreltail beckons me over to her and I gladly take the opportunity to remove myself from the past. I wait patiently with the rest of the clan for the meeting to commence. Only wondering a little as too why Sorreltail is grinning to herself.

"Honeykit, this is a proud day for Thunderclan . . ." his words fade from my mind with every second. The name Cinderkit catches my attention.

". . . from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Cinderpaw." So she does get to have the chance to become a warrior . . . I chant with the rest of the clan: Honeypaw, Poppypaw, Cinderpaw!

"Amberpaw could you please step forward," Firestar meows, "I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Amberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

I am shocked and only just manage to say "I do" once Firestar finishes his speech.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Amberpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ambereyes. Starclan honours your courage and ingenuity and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.

Firestar rests his muzzle on my head and thankfully I remember to lick his shoulder as respectfully as I can manage. The ironic side of my head makes me realise that the whole Starclan and ceremony side of warrior life is parallel to that of Christianity in the human world. The soft growl in my throat remains unheard, the atheist in my chest claws anxiously to be realised.

The chanting of my warrior name distracts me. I let my gaze wander for a little while and notice Starwhisker meowing my new name proudly. She corners me after the ceremony congratulating me with warm eyes. I must have appeared agitated, as she questions me.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask trying to appear normal.

"Because I care about my sibling's well being, why did you ask?"

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that, it's nothing really."

...

I slip from my den, the stars are veiled. The tunnel is dark and I swallow my shivering. Silence is the forest. The trail is almost painful to walk. She was at my ceremony, I wasn't at hers. Those are the facts. What are the words?


	18. Chasers

**hey i no its been a while since i updated sox bout the long wait  
anyways this is the last chapter of the first bk/ story  
so let me know if u want me to write a sequel  
i have the plot planned out but i wanna no if anyone wants to read it . . .  
thank you to all those who have reviewed my work! :) much appreciated  
hope you enjoy **

**Starwhisker's POV**

"Firestar, I request your permission for me to gather herbs with a protection patrol," I meow respectfully bowing my head. The empty walls of the medicine den driving my request.

"Yes you may, warriors are scarce but the need for your medical abilities is paramount," Firestar replies, "If we did not have you, we would not have survived the winter or the battles."

I know the past haunts him.

"Thank you Firestar, you are very kind," I meow looking up at him, "who shall I call upon to bring with me?"

"You can bring Cinderpaw, this will be a good starting experience as she has only just been made an apprentice," Firestar meows thoughtfully, "and bring Berrynose, he does not have a patrol to go on and . . . Brambleclaw."

"Thank you," I meow.

...

It feels good to stretch my legs after so many days confined to my den and tending the wounded. I miss the forest's presence and the noises of rustling prey and tiny birds flitting in the branches. The old sensations sadden me, but I refuse to embrace my pathetic sympathies. Cinderpaw bounds along beside Brambleclaw while Berrynose trails sullenly behind us, frustrated at the boring job he has been stuck with. Cinderpaw's amazement at her surroundings is amusing and Brambleclaw manages to patiently answer most of her questions. Occasionally they are forced to stop as I find the herb I am looking for, but on the whole the trip resembles an apprentice field trip. The distinctive small dark leaves of the burdock root catches my attention and I scratch at the dirt to unearth it.

As I sniff it to confirm my find I notice the distinctive smell of a Thunderclan warrior. I am puzzled because it smells extremely familiar and I curiously follow it. Why can't I recognise? The others realise I have found something and follow after me. Stunted roots protrude from the rotting foliage covering the dirt and the smell grows stronger with each step. A small nagging warning tugs at the back of my mind and tries to tell me the answer to my curiosity. What is the danger? Surely this is just a simple mystery. Cinderpaw is now sniffing the ground too and following the scent, Brambleclaw does not want to part take in such a kit-like activity just as Berrynose is quite content taking up the rear at a leisurely pace.

The scent is now so strong that I know we are about to encounter the cat. I push the doubts away, what do I have to fear? Death? From a Thunderclan cat? Just behind this bush now. I place my paw carefully around the bush trying to be a cautious leader, almost stumbling when the realisation pricks my skin. I can't turn back my moment has sealed the course, I must take. I moan softly as my eyes refuse to shut.

Ambereyes sits with her back to me next to the river, a brown tom beside her. Froth comes close to splattering the two, but the conversation makes them ignorant. Talonclaw's tail swishes in agitation and Ambereyes' fur becomes more prominent. Her ears go back and I freeze waiting for them to discover the front half of my body curved around the low shrub. Brambleclaw exhibits shock and hurt from the corner of my eyes, while Berrynose has a look of absolute glee on his face. Cinderpaw looks puzzled at the variety of reactions and I try to find what I am meant to be doing as the leader of the patrol. On instinct Ambereyes turns to look at the patrol and Talonclaw follows her gaze. He stalks out of the clearing to leap across the stream, dark fur a sharp projection against the sunlit forest. His actions meet no resistance and instead a look of horror enters her gold eyes.

"BERRYNOSE! GET BACK HERE YOU MOUSEBRAINED FOOL RIGHT NOW!" I screech. His light fluffy tail disappearing from sight.

" I've found Ambey's mate! I knew she was as much use to Thunderclan as a dead fox! I think Firestar, Brook and Stormfur will be delighted to hear about this!" Berrynose's voice echoes to our ears, a cruel gift to add to my sister's pain. She is shaking, the world is falling apart around her, and she looks as if one tail flick could shatter her into a fallen icicle.

I start to walk towards her and for a few seconds she continues to stare at me with bright and wide eyes. Brambleclaw unfreezes and leaves in what appears to be distress and I tell Cinderpaw to go after him. The clearing is silent and empty, I fight my panic and search for her scent, paws quickening to flight through the forest. My body snaps in between trees and I claw at the ground. The edge of the forest is nearing and the toll of the run is creeping into my muscles. A few more strides leads to me bursting out onto the lake's shores. My dazzled eyes find Ambereyes standing by the water's lapping grasp. Her chest is heaving and stance wild, my presence is met with silence as I continue to watch her breaking. Mouse-beats turn to tail-swishes and now she sits quietly, watching the stones on the shore becoming exposed to water and air in turn. I risk taking a few more steps toward her and manage to end up only a few fox-lengths away from her.

"Why." She meows, "Why did you? Is that it or is it how could you?"

I stare at her sadly, not knowing how to start.

**Ambereyes' POV**

Why is she sitting there silently? Shouldn't she be yelling at me, telling me that I have betrayed my clan and disgraced her family? I try to fix things and I am not even allowed to do that, instead I am left to pick up the frayed bits of my life. I am **left** to try to weave the stronger threads into a blanket that will hold me together. Emotions feed my life source; distress, pain, hurt and anger. I need someone to do something! Everything is left up to me to do why the hell am I left useless every time.

"Fate hates me," the words fall out as a whisper.

"And what makes you say that?" she decides to speak.

"Because nothing makes sense and everyone hates me," I say, feeling mutinous.

"And who does that include?"

"Berrynose, Brambleclaw, Talonclaw, you and most likely my whole clan soon," I growl angrily, composure fading.

"When have I said I hate you?" Why is she so freaking calm! My claws scratch against the pebbles.

"I don't know! But you must do now! What else could be your thoughts?" I hiss, logic escaping me.

"I wonder, how you would know?" more amused calmness.

"You don't understand anything!" I spit, blind fury expressing my pain.

"Oh really, why?" more irony is exhibited from her unclouded thinking.

"Because you don't even know any of the story!" Aha, you're going to have to admit what you know or shut up!

"Are you even going to give me a chance to speak?" Why should I? Everyone acts before I get to!

"NO!" I refuse to let the resolution take the stage.

"Can you even hear yourself?" Yes I can and that makes you so more damned annoying!

"GO AWAY YOU PILE OF FOX DUNG!" bared teeth and wild eyes, aggravated swishes of my tail.

"How can I help you if you won't even give me a chance?" and now she understands her plight, or maybe I should just cut away any stupid notions she gets. Yes pain is what I want!

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" I narrow my eyes, waiting for the broken silence.

"You don't love me do you?"

"Ye-I-What-" Confusion kills my anger and lets my infernal sister walk over to me. She cautiously approaches me and gently rests her head against my shoulder after a few seconds of hesitation. Exhaustion massages my body, my anger has no fuel to let it blaze. Instead a cold river soaks the dusty ashes into the charred ground. Tears want to slip down my sleek fur and my chest takes the heavy stone sliding into my lungs. Soft words reach my deaf ears, agreement is in order; I cannot stand by myself anymore. My weight is taken by her shoulders. She does not need to convince me anymore I will follow her; I should have trusted her from the beginning. The rocks on the lake's shores change to the dirt of the forest. Night's soothing quality softens the once bright light, the shadows become longer in the pale afternoon.

A vicious gale from the winter months shakes my frail fur and I bunch my muscles together, only noticing the scent at the last minute. The ground demands my presence and my heart beats keep me hypnotised.

"What is it?" Starwhisker asks concern etched in her face. She is ignorant, can't she smell it too?

Her muscles are stone and she knows she must turn. I cannot breath; the blood is clotted in my veins. Help me! Please . . . the darker bark in the forest's depths draws my eyes and the metal of cold indifference meets my eyes. There is no going back, he takes a silent step. The gold tinted twilight flashes, a new colour to the black forest. He is dead! He shouldn't be here! He was stolen, taken . . . but what of his life? Does he have a beating heart? Ice crystals embed themselves in my fur, biting my flesh with pain and cold. Ghost like steps pull him gracefully over the terrain; emotionless eyes hold me in place. My heart clambers in my stomach and I feel like clawing at my throat to let the air I desperately need into my sobbing lungs. Tick, tick, clack, crunch, rustle, snap, thump, thump, thump,thumpthump. I wait for the words to come.

"You can live or die the choice is yours?"


End file.
